Weight of Memories
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate. ON HOLD for now
1. Chapter 1

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

**Notes:** Don't ask about the pairings, I haven't really decided just yet. Just expect a bit of everything for now. Also, I **DO NOT** want reviews saying how 'Phineas should be with Isabella!' or 'Isabella loves Phineas!' Same goes for Canderemy and Ferbnessa fans. This is _my_ story and I will do what I please.

One of the main points of this story is to show that things don't always go as planned and that life will always throw you curve balls and other surprises that you would never expect. So not everyone will end up with who everyone thinks they will.

I'm not saying those pairs won't happen, I'm just saying the more you bug me, the _less likely_ it will happen.

On another note, this story was inspired by 'The Longest Journey' and 'Dreamfall' so don't be surprised to see many allusions to it.

With that said, please enjoy the story!

8*8*8

_**What was she doing?**_

_Candace didn't know why she were she was running too. All she knew was that she had to get away from here. Get away from her family, her friends, her boyfriend, everything._

_She didn't even know what had happened really. One minute she was talking with her mother and the next they were yelling. She couldn't even remember what they were even yelling about. All Candace knew was that she was mad, upset, and just wanted to be left alone. What she did remember was the last thing they had said to each other._

"_**If you don't like the way things are, then get out and don't come back!"**_

"_**Fine! I don't need you anyway!"**_

_And she left. _

_She just ran out the front door and started running. She didn't even know where she was running to. She simply let her body lead the way through the heavy rain that poured around her. _

'_**What now?**_**' **_she wondered as she began to slow._

_She was all alone now. There was no Jeremy, no Stacy, no parents, no Phineas and Ferb._

_Nobody._

_She fell to her knees as exhaustion finally consumed her._

'_**I… I have no where left to go.'**__She thought through her tears.__**'I'm all alone.'**_

_She looked up suddenly as she heard a loud cry from above. She looked up and saw a small black crow with circle around her. She let out a slight shriek as it swooped towards her. It flew past her however and landed on the out stretched arm of a young teen around her age._

"**Hm? What's this?"**

*8*

"…and that concludes our lesson for today. For homework write a 10,000 word essay on dream psychology." The college professor said as the bell rang. Ferb Fletcher, now twenty-one and a sophomore in college elbowed his younger step brother away.

"Hm?" Phineas said as he rubbed his big blue eyes. Like his brother he was also twenty-one and a sophomore in college. "Oh, class over already?" Phineas let out a yawn as he stood. "Oh, man! I missed everything, didn't I? Shoot!" Ferb rested a hand on his shoulder and gave him a look that read,

"Don't worry. I'll transfer a copy of my notes to you."

"Thanks Ferb!" The two gathered his things and they left the class room with the rest of their fellow students.

"Man!" Phineas said when they were out of class. "I can't believe how tired I've been lately." Ferb gave him a flat look and Phineas gave a guilty laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I really shouldn't be pulling so many all-nighters."

Both the Flynn-Fletcher boys were sophomores at Danville University. Ferb was majoring in filming so he could full fill his dream of becoming a movie director, while Phineas was still just a full time student. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life just yet and truthfully, he wasn't in too much of hurry to decide just yet. He was fine just being just a student for now.

"Yawn! Well, let's get back to the dorm for now. Maybe I can finish our school work early and get some Zs." In response to this Ferb held up his day planner. Phineas glanced at it and remembered.

"Oh yeah! We're supposed to be meeting Isabella and them, aren't we?" he said as he rubbed his head. "I completely forgot." He let out a sigh. "Well, I guess it'll be interesting to see if Buford's still dating that model of his."

Ferb nodded in agreement and they made their way to Dan's Café where they saw their three friends waiting for them.

"Hey, Phineas!" Isabella greeted excitedly as she waved them over. Isabella was currently majoring in journalism mainly because Phineas said that she would be an excellent reporter.

"Hey, Izzy." Phineas greeted with a yawn. Man, where did she always get her energy from? "What's up?"

"Buford's showing off the new cell phone his girlfriend got him." Baljeet grumbled. Baljeet was majoring in science with his high school girlfriend, Wendy.

"It does everything for me. Look!" Buford held up a cell and beeped. The next moment a waiter came out with a large latte' and a plate full of doughnuts. "See? I don't even have to order anymore! It does it for me!"

Buford wasn't going to college, but was doing very well for himself because he was dating a model, who seemed to adored him for some reason and bought him a lot of stuff.

"I still can't believe you're dating the new model for Flawless Girl!" Baljeet muttered as he leaned back in his seat.

"Believe it, nerd! I'm hot! Which is why I have all this neat stuff!" Buford winked as he showed off the jacket his girlfriend had given him. Isabella let out a sigh as she put her head in her hand.

"Buford, don't you think that it might be _wrong_ for you to be accepting all these gifts?" she said. "You're acting like a! Like a! What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Man-whore?" Ferb offered.

"Yeah! That's it!"

"Hey! What about all the stuff I gotta do to keep her happy? If you know what I _mean_." Buford said with a large grin.

"UGH! Buford! I do _not_ need to hear the details!" Baljeet exclaimed, covering his delicate ears.

"Why? It might help you with your girlfriend…"

"LALALA! I'm not listening!"

Phineas laughed as he watched his friends. He leaned forward and crossed his arms on the table before laying on them. Everything had changed so much in the world since he was a child. He glanced at a nearby holographic tree.

The biggest difference had to be was that almost all the plants had died in the world until there almost none left. Phineas had no idea what had happened, for it had happened so fast.

One moment he and Ferb were in the back yard, making plans for the day, the next all the plants began to crumble until there were none left. No trees, no flowers, no grass, nothing.

Needless to say, the world's economy took a gigantic hit, and biodiversity went in overkill. Without the plants, one species of animals began to die one after another. Not only that, but food was becoming scarce, so more people than ever were beginning to starve to death. As if things couldn't get any worse, the air was starting to evaporate as well and scientist became very worried about the Ozone atmosphere.

With food and air becoming scarce, the world was naturally in panic until a technology company known as Dragon Corp. stepped up. With their advanced technology, they managed to bring the world into a new future and save it from complete annihilation.

It was surprisingly easy adjustment for the world, because before the disaster humans were already heading in that direction. Food was no longer a problem because Dragon Coup had somehow gathered all the seeds to grow fruits and vegetables and bred the remaining animals in special plants and habitants.

They didn't replant any of the plants outside of habitat reserves however for two reasons; One was that scientist believe that there was something wrong with the soil of the earth and that's what caused all the plants to die. The second reason was that with the advancing technology, there simply wasn't a place for such simple things.

Environmental groups of course fought this daily, saying that they needed to repopulate this world, but because of Dragon Corp's influence and power, they were quickly silenced.

Phineas sighed. While he was happy with all the new technology and all the things it could do, he missed all the things that had been lost. Like the shade of a real tree, or the smell of a real flower, or being able it lie in the grass with the sun on his face. All the holographic flowers smelled like perfume, the plastic grass cut into his skin, and while the holographic trees did give some shade, every time he couldn't leaned against it. There were plastic trees available, but it just wasn't the same.

'_But the world isn't the only thing that's changed.'_ He thought as he turned to his friends. Upon closer investigation he was really surprised how much they had all changed since they were young.

For one, Buford had lost some weight over the years and was more muscle than anything. He even let his hair grow out a bit. He hated school and thus refused to go to college, though Phineas though this might be because his family couldn't afford it. One day he a model who fell in love with him and began dating him. Phineas wasn't really sure though if Buford actually loved the model, or was just dating her for the free stuff she gave him. Because of all suits he wore nowadays, Phineas often though he looked like a body guard or a club owner.

Phin's gaze then drifted to the Indian boy who was trying to block out Buford's talking about his girlfriend.

Baljeet was still stick like, but Phineas noted that his personality had gotten bolder over the years. He believed it was thanks to girlfriend, Wendy Stinglehopper's influence, who the Indian boy loved with a passion. Even though his parents weren't crazy about the idea that their only son dating a non-Indian girl. He usually wore a long sleeved shirt with a blue sweater vest.

Phineas then shifted his gaze to female friend. Isabella had defiantly blossomed since childhood. She had the figure of a woman and the face of Snow White, with her long black hair and bright blue eyes. Izzy usually wore a pink blouse with a matching beret and a pink and green plaid skirt.

Phineas admitted that she was very pretty and that he would have asked her out if he had banished any romantic feelings he might have for her when he saw that Ferb seemed to like her as well.

Speaking of Ferb;

Phineas turned to his brother who watching Isabella as she scolded Buford.

Now Ferb had _really_ grown over the years and was every girl's dream guy. He had dated his first girlfriend in high school, but they broke up when Vanessa had to leave for job offer.

He worried Phineas for a while, but eventually Ferb had gotten over his break up and had moved on with his life.

One day, Phinny even notice that Ferb had started watching Isabella in a more than friendly way. At first Phineas was confused, but then realized that Ferb must have started liking her!

Phineas felt a little jumbled and jealous at first, but then the more he thought about it, it would be great if those two got together. After all, he loved them both and if they could be happy together, that was fine with him. Besides, there was no way a girl like Isabella would ever go for a guy like him. Ferb was defiantly more her type. She had even described her perfect man when he asked one day as a strong leader with big dreams and an innocent heart. (note: she was describing the way she saw Phineas.) No one fit that bill more than his brother.

Ferb's fashion changed daily, but today he wore a leather jacket with matching jeans and t-shirt with a British flag on it.

Finally, Phineas thought about himself. Other than the fact he traded in his stripe shirt and blue shorts for an orange plaid shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans, he was pretty much the same. Personality wise he was exactly the same, except he didn't invent or make blue prints anymore. He couldn't. It had been too painful ever since…

"Phineas!" The red head looked up as his name was mentioned.

"Hm? Oh, sorry!" he said as he stretched. "Guess I drifted there, huh?"

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired because of all the all-nighters I've been pulling."

"Ugh! Tell me about it!" Baljeet muttered as he hit his head on the table. "I feel as if my brain's gonna explode from all the homework they're giving me!"

"Wait, didn't you used to do college work when you were nine?" Buford frowned.

"No, I used to attend college _seminars_!" Baljeet corrected. "There's a difference!"

"Whatever! Ha, I feel sorry for you losers! Not going to college was the best thing I ever did. Hell, I should have just dropped out of high school and saved myself the effort!"

"She'll dump you eventually, Buford." Isabella warned. "Just you wait!"

"Whatever!" Buford waved her off. "Anyway, it's summer! And since Cattie's is in Rome right now, we should do something fun!" Ferb kept quiet as usual, but turned to his brother who shrugged.

"Yeah! We can go to an amusement park or something." He said.

"Or you could build one!" Buford pressed. "Ya know, like when we were kids."

"Heh. Sorry Buf," Phineas said as a sad gaze fell over his eyes. "But I don't do that kind of stuff anymore."

"Ah, c'mon! Just because your sister-!" He was cut off when Phineas stood suddenly and slammed his hands on the table. His chair fell back with crash against the concrete as result from the sudden movement, but he really couldn't care. His friends all stared him in surprise as his hair covered his eyes.

"Sorry," he finally said with a strained politeness. "I gotta go. I'm_ really_ tired today." He didn't even wait for their responses. He just grabbed his bag and ran off, Ferb closely in tow. When the two were gone, Isabella glared at Buford and kicked him under the table.

"Ow!"

*8*

Phineas ran until he reached their dorm. Once there, he panted as he leaned against the door of the dorm room he and Ferb shared. As he rested his head against the door, memories that he did not want to remember began to flow into his mind.

"Dammit!" He was pulled out of his thoughts by Ferb when he placed a hand on his shoulder. Ferb gave him an understanding look before pulling out their key. When the door was opened Phineas flopped himself next to his pet platypus Perry, who chattered a greeted. Phineas gave him a tired smile.

"Hey, Per." He said. "What did you do today? Probably not much, as usual." He stroked Perry pushing himself up. He dropped his bag and pulled out his touch pad. Phineas then went to a special website for "Missing Persons." His eyes sadden when he saw the words "No match" appeared on his screen. Ferb and Perry watch him as he tossed his cell on his bed.

"'m gonna take a shower." He said. Without waiting for the silent reply, Phineas grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom.

When he was gone, Ferb reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a picture. In the picture were a younger Phineas and Ferb with their older sister, Candace, and Perry. Ferb's expression fell slightly as he traced the image of his sister.

Ten years.

Ten, _long_ years.

Ten, long, _painful _years since Candace Flynn, his beloved sister, vanished from his life. Ferb just didn't get it. What had happened? Everything was going so well that year. She was actually enjoying her life it seemed and she wasn't as high strung as she usually was when she was around them. She seemed so happy… so why did she leave?

In the shower, Phineas was wondering the same thing as the warm water washed over his face.

'_Candace… What happened?'_

He could still remember that day for he kept running it in his head like an old film.

Before the disaster happened, Candace had gotten a part time job and she really seemed to enjoy it. She was happier, kinder, she was even getting along Perry. She seemed so… at peace with herself.

Then the disaster happened.

Everyone had been so busy worrying what they were going to do with the economy that they hardly notice that one day she had come home absolutely miserable. Nobody thought about it too much though, for everyone was touchy at that time. Everyone just assumed it had to do with the disaster. But for the following few weeks, Candace was extra bitter and angry at everything and everyone.

It as if the world had become a hateful enemy to her and she wanted nothing more than to block it out.

That was probably the reason she had gotten into a fight with their mother. Phineas didn't hear the whole argument, or even what they were fighting about. But he had heard the last part and it still rang within him every day.

"_**If you don't like the way things are, then get out and don't come back!"**_

"_**Fine! I don't need you anyway!"**_

And then she was gone.

Of course, Linda had regretted her words. She had just been so tired from worrying about their future and so very hungry from the many missed meals. She and the whole family did everything they could to find Candace, but no one knew where she went.

Eventually, they had all given up.

Even Phineas, who never gave up on anything, gave up. Well, not completely. He supposed that since he checked the missing person's website daily he hadn't completely given up, but truthfully he didn't hold out much hope that he would ever find her again.

That was why he had given up inventing completely. Somehow when Candace left, she had taken his little inventing spark with her. Deep in his heart, he believed that he might have somehow chased away his sister with all his wild inventions and ideas. Because of this Phineas had ripped up all his blue prints and burned his future idea book. He became an absolutely ordinary boy, just like Candace had always wanted. Too bad she would never know it.

Or so he thought.

Phineas had just finished drying his hair when someone knocked at the door. He glanced at Ferb who shrugged. That was odd, they weren't expecting anything. The triangle head boy sighed. It was most likely that Isabella was checking up on them after they had run off earlier. He walked to the door and saw…

No one.

He blinked in surprise. Was someone just playing a prank?

"Ahem!"

Phineas looked down and his eyes widen. In his door way stood a little girl with big blue eyes and bright orange hair that curled at the end. For a second, Phineas thought he was looking at a younger Candace but realized that was impossible.

"Are you Phineas or Ferb?" she demanded suddenly. Phineas gapped for a moment, stunned for a minute. The girl raised an eye brow as she impatiently tapped her foot, hands on her hips.

"_Well?"_

"Um, I'm Phineas…" He finally said. The girl's face brightened as a wide smile crossed her face.

"Awesome!" she said. She reached out, grabbed his hand, and shook it. "Pleased ta meet cha! I'm Amanda and I'm your niece!"

Phineas felt his body turn to jelly as a sack of bricks fell on his head.

"N-niece…?" he stuttered. His mind began to spin like the tornado that swept Dorothy to Oz.

_Niece?_ He had a _niece_? He was an **uncle**?

Finally, Phineas couldn't take anymore and he passed out.

*8*

Poor Phineas! XD Sorry if I over exaggerated a little about all the plants dying, but one of the genres is Fantasy, I'm supposed to exaggerate. I apologize if it's a little complicated, but I tried my best to explain. I wonder if I over explained.

Well, feel free to ask any questions that you may have and I'll do my best to answer them.

What happened to the future? What happened to _Candace_? Who is this little girl who claims to be her daughter? How the heck did Buford manage to get a model for a girlfriend?

If you want these questions and more to be answered, review!

Profile:

Phineas Flynn

Age: 21

DOB: August 19

Occupation: Full time student

Skills: First aid and quick thinking

Other: Ever since his sister ran away, Phineas became a normal boy with no ambition for anything except getting Isabella and Ferb together. He spends most his time playing with the new technology and doing school work, which he tries to pile himself in to try and forget his sister without much success.


	2. Chapter 2

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all it's characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

Thanks to azomhg for reviewing!

8*8*8

Perry had been sitting on the bed when he had heard the doorbell buzz. He didn't really care who was at the door. After all, he had a long day fighting Doofenshmirtz and besides, it was never anyone really important. Most likely it was just one of the boy's friends.

"Are you Phineas or Ferb?" a voice he didn't recognize demanded suddenly. Curious, he looked up at the doorway. There his eyes widen.

'_Candace?'_

No, she was _way _too young to be Candy, but the little girl looked so much like her. It was both frightening and heart breaking. He watched Phineas gapped for a moment like a fish, stunned just like him and Ferb. The girl raised an eye brow as she impatiently tapped her foot, hands on her hips.

"Well?"

"Um, I'm Phineas…" his owner managed to finally say. Perry watched as the girl's face brightened and a wide smile crossed her face.

"Awesome!" she said. She reached out, grabbed his hand, and shook it. "Pleased ta meet cha! I'm Amanda and I'm your niece!"

Perry's eyes widen as Phineas froze. He noticed Ferb slip out of his chair slightly as he accidently knocked his computer down with his elbow.

"N-niece…?" Phineas finally stuttered.

'_Niece?'_ Perry repeated in his mind. _'How?'_ It took all his will power not to drop his mindless pet mode.

He watched Phineas' brain overload from the information before he fell back in a dead faint. The little girl blinked at him.

"Hmph! I didn't think I'd have that kind of effect on boys until I was sixteen!" she smirked.

*8*

_When Phineas opened his eyes, he was standing on the surface of pure, bright ocean water. The above was dark, but there were so many stars and the moon was so bright he didn't really even notice. Everything was so peaceful and so beautiful. Phineas had never felt so relaxed before._

'This place… it feels nice.'_ He thought._

"_Most dreams do."_

_Phineas looked up and blinked when he saw a woman with long, dark brown hair and almond shaped eyes. She sat on a lone rock and held her legs close she watched the sea longingly. She looked so sad that Phineas almost cried when he saw her._

"_Who are you?" Phineas asked. The woman shrugged._

"_I don't even know anymore." she replied in soft voice. The lady then turned her attention to Phineas. "Just like you." Phineas frowned slightly in confusion._

"_What do you mean? I know who I am." He said._

"_Do you now?" she asked. "Then who are you?"_

"_I'm Phineas." Phineas said simply. The woman tilted her head slightly._

"_Are you?" _

_Suddenly the whole area began to shake and all the lights in the sky began to vanish. The water beneath him turned, red as blood._

"_He awaits you." The woman whispered. Phineas gasped as he saw the shadowy figure of a dragon rise from the sea with a mighty roar. He didn't have any time to react though as the bloody water below him, consumed him._

*8*

Phineas let out a startled gasp as he finally woke up. Then moaned when was suddenly hit with a large headache.

"Ugh… my head!" he groaned. Ferb offered him a glass of water, which he gratefully took. "Thanks, bro!" He took a sip and let out a laugh.

"You know, I just had the strangest dream," he said. "But before that I dreamed that Candace had a daughter and that she came here! Crazy, huh?"

"Hiya!" Amanda waved from Ferb's bed as she held Perry on her lap. Phineas almost did a spit take, but stopped himself, almost choking in the process. Instead, he started to stare at the girl with owlish eyes. After a few minutes, Amanda scowled.

"Okay, this is getting weird." She said. "Say something!"

"I! I… But! I…" Phineas tried to talk, but every time he said something, his tongue would get in the way. Taking pity on his dear brother, Ferb placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Amanda and I spoke while you were asleep," he said. "Apparently, Amanda is Candace's _illegitimate child_ and was put up for a closed adoption right after she was born. Unfortunately, Amanda couldn't get along with any of those families; so she ran away to look for her mother. But she had as much luck as we did, so she found us."

Phineas didn't know what to be more shocked at. The fact that his brother actually spoke, or that there was girl who claimed to be his niece was sitting right across from him. He opted for the latter.

"Okay, okay!" he said, taking a deep breath as he tried to straighten his thoughts. "First thing's first; Are you sure, we're your uncles?"

"Yup!" Amanda reached into her bag and pulled out a data file.

Because of the disaster ten years ago, there was absolutely paper was rarity in the world and as a result, everything had been moved to computers.

"I got a hold of my birth information and then did some research on . I couldn't find her, so I looked up the name 'Flynn' and found you guys!" Phineas looked at the data pad with the birth certificate, but was in such a spiral of confusion that he couldn't read it, so he handed it to Ferb.

"Wait! Assuming you didn't forge this, how did you get a hold of this?" he asked the child.

"'Get a hold of it?' You know, this is _my_ birth certificate so rightfully, I should have had from the beginning!" Amanda huffed, avoiding the question.

"That doesn't tell me how you got it."

"And neither will I!" Phineas sighed and guessed that she must have hacked a hospitable main frame and stole it. She actually seemed smart enough to do something like that.

"How did you even get here?" he continued. As they spoke, Ferb stood suddenly and walked over to his computer with Amanda's birth certificate.

"Let's just say I got my hands on a lot of cash." She replied. In her arms, Perry mentally groaned. He prayed and hoped to every heavenly being that he was wrong, but the more he heard, the more the feeling of dread grew in his chest.

Even though he knew he wasn't getting anywhere, Phineas decided to continue with his questions.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

"Yes!"

"Who?"

"Me, you, and unca Ferb!" Phineas buried his head in his hand as it began to throb.

Just this morning, Phineas and Ferb didn't even know whether or not Candace was even alive! Now they find out she had a_ kid_?

She had a _kid_.

Candace had become _pregnant_ with a little girl and never contacted them about it? Did she really decide to cut them out of her life completely?

The more he thought about it, the more hurt Phineas felt. What else did she never decide to contact them about?

'_Wait…'_ Phineas looked up as a thought suddenly came to his mind.

"If Candace is your mother… Then… Then who is your father?" he asked. Amanda opened her mouth to answer, but Ferb replied for her.

"According to her birth certificate, it's Drew Doofenshmirtz." He said.

"What he said!" Amanda piped in.

'_NOOO! Oh, god no!'_ Perry cried in his mind. He wanted so much to grab his head and bang it against the wall in hopes of finding some sense of logic in what Ferb just said. _'How could this happen? How could she sleep with _**him**_? They _hated_ each other! They used to try and __**kill**__ each other on a daily bases!'_

With an amount of will power that only a priest in a hooters bar could muster, he kept his disguise up.

"Drew Doofenshmirtz?" Phineas muttered as his eye brows wrinkled in thought. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He's Vanessa's cousin." Ferb muttered. "We met him before the disaster, remember? He and Candace worked together at the part time job she had gotten."

"Oh yeah!" Phineas said as he remembered. Then he became confused. "Wait. Didn't they… Well, _hate_ each other? How could they have a kid?" Ferb shrugged.

"Must have gotten past their differences." He said. _'Or got drunk one night.'_ He silently added. He turned back to the computer and pulled up a picture of Drew Doofenshmirtz. If someone had said that Drew was Roger Doofenshmirtz's son, they wouldn't have believed it for he looked nothing like the man, well except for the fake smile he wore. His face was round while his eyes were almost black. His short auburn hair was messy, but all in all he wasn't bad looking.

This brought up another question for Phineas.

"Hey, if you couldn't find your mom, why didn't you find your dad?" he asked Amanda.

"Because he's scary!" Amanda pouted. Ferb had to agree. The years must have been really tough on Drew, for instead of having the cheerful cockiness look he used to have, his face was solemn and his eyes were narrowed like a hawk's. He would look scary to any five year old.

"I see," the gears in Phineas' head began to turn. "Wait! If he really is Amanda's father, he must have had contact with her!"

"Obviously," Ferb muttered. Though he was sure the contact he meant was different than the one Phineas meant. "The keyword would be _had_. Judging from their past together, he might have left her when he found out she was pregnant."

"So? He's still the last person to have contact her! So he might know where she is now!" Phineas said excitedly. "Quick where is he now?" Phineas didn't even wait for an answer. Instead, he shoved Ferb out of the way and grabbed his computer. Ferb stumbled back then shot his brother an irritated glare. Phineas didn't notice this however, and began to type like the wind. Amanda sat there as he did, clicking her heels together as she waited.

"So," she said to her new found uncle. "Is Ferb short for something?"

"Actually, yes. It's short for-"

"Dammit!" Phineas cursed to himself as he slammed his head on the keyboard. As it turned out, despite how popular Drew seemed to be, he just as impossible to find as his sister was. Amanda gave him a flat look.

"No luck, huh?" It was a statement, not a question.

'_I'd be more surprised if he did find him.'_ Perry thought. He untangled himself from Amanda and snuck away before anyone could notice.

Phineas bit his lip as his shoulders slumped in disappointment. He thought he had finally had a lead. After ten years he thought he finally a way to find his sister. And now it was gone! Why was fate doing this to him? Why wave a carrot in front of his face only to snatch it away the very next moment? Wasn't fate supposed to be _kind_?

Amanda thought for a moment.

"Didn't daddy have any relatives?" she asked. Another idea came to Phineas and his face brightened.

"That's it! Ferb! Do you still have Vanessa's number?" Ferb scowled slightly at his brother. Did he just ask him if he still had his _ex_-girlfriend's phone number_ five_ years after they broke up?

"Oh, right… Sorry!" Phineas said, sheepishly. "Well, at least we know where she's in New York! That's at least a start! We can look her up in the phone book and ask her if she can tell us where Drew is."

"If she's in the phone book, couldn't we just call her?" Amanda asked.

"Oh yeah! That's probably better!" Then Phineas began to dig around for his phone. "Where's my cell? I know I dropped it here somewhere…"

"Is this it?"

"Yes! Thanks Amanda!"

Neither of the two noticed the sad look that crossed Ferb's face as they spoke.

*8*

When Perry was in his lair he called up a very irritated Major Monogram on the screen.

"Agent P," he said annoyed. "This had better be important! It's almost dinner time! And the wife is making Chinese!" Perry began to make a bunch of wild motions with his arms trying to explain the situation to them. Carl and Monogram could only blink at him.

"Uhh… You get any of that?"

"Not a word, sir."

Perry smacked his head and grabbed a picture of him with Candace. He pointed at her.

"Hm? Oh, Agent P! I told you! The whole agency is keeping an eye out for her, but it's been ten years! And with the disaster and all, it's been very difficult! I'm sorry, but you need to accept the facts and-" Perry growled as he sat the picture down and grabbed another. This one was of Doofenshmirtz with his nephew. He pointed vigorously at Drew. Monogram and Carl shared a look.

"Uh, what does the mayor's son have to do with anything?" Perry pointed at Drew then Candace. Monogram blinked before his face brightened.

"Wait, I get it!" he said. "You're trying to tell us something!" The platypus smacked his face again before pulling out a communicator. He then texted the news to Carl since Monogram was useless with technology. When got it, Carl read it.

"What? Candace and _Drew_ had a **kid**?" he gasped.

"**What?** How?"

"Well, sir when two people reach a certain age they-"

"Not that!" Monogram interrupted. "I mean, they hated each other! There's no way they would even do anything like… Well, anything that didn't involve throttling each other."

"Actually, I've found that hatred actually makes for really hot-"

"CARL!"

"Sorry, sir!" Carl apologized. "It's possible that their hatred might have been dulled when we erased their memories."

"Hm, that could be it." Perry growled and then did a focus motion.

"Right! Right!" The major cleared his throat. "Anyway, you think that Drew knows where your owner is?" Perry nodded and Monogram sighed. "Okay, because you're one or our best agents, and we're afraid you might go rogue, we'll _try_ to find Drew for you and you can question him. Don't expect too much though, the Agency is still recovering from the disaster."

Perry nodded his thanks before cutting communications. When he was alone he grabbed the picture of him and Candace. His face became mournful as he traced Candy's face.

'_I never should have let her go.'_ He thought as he hugged it.

*8*

Will anyone find Drew? Will he know where Candace is? And just who is Drew? And what's his relation to Candace and the OWCA? Want answers? Review!

And to Candermy Fans, calm down. Just because Candance had a kid with someone else, doesn't mean she won't end up with Jeremy, okay? In fact the only thing that I've really decided that when considering pairings, Candace will _**not**_end up romantically with Drew. I want that one thing clear. Hell, if I make anything clear it's that Drew and Candace do **not** have a _romantic_ relationship! So put your claws away.

Profile:

Ferb Fletcher

Age: 21

DOB: December 12

Occupation: Film student

Skills: can build and hack into anything (Course he doesn't do the latter too often.)

Other: After he broke up with Vanessa when he was sixteen, Ferb suddenly found himself falling for Isabella even though he knew she still liked Phineas. He is very determined to fulfill his childhood dream and become a director. Though he misses the adventures he used to have with Phineas, Ferb doesn't pressure his brother and uses sculpting as a creative outlet.


	3. Chapter 3

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all it's characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

Thanks to Hyperforce and flowergothic for reviewing!

8*8*8

Vanessa sat patiently at the bar as she waited for her appointment to show up.

"Yeah. Yeah, dad I know!" she sighed impatiently as she talked on her cell phone. "But seriously? It's gotta be over ten years now. You should be used to having your butt kicked by now." Then she saw a man walk into the bar with a woman practically strapped to his waist.

"Oh! Dad! I gotta go! Yeah. Yeah, I love you too! I'll see you in a couple of days! Bye!" She hung up her phone and paid the bill for her drinks. Then she went over to the man and his tart.

"Oh, I want to know everything about you." she said as she nibbled on his ear.

"Ooh, let me take a guess," Vanessa cut in. "Let's see… He's handsome, charming, and the kind of guy who, now stop me if I'm wrong, the kind guy who embezzled money from his employer, got arrested, and skipped town before they were able to throw your butt in jail."

The two looked up at her strangely.

"Wh-what?" he said, trying to hide his shock. Vanessa continued.

"Yeah, and you know the worst part; for some reason your wife loved you so much that she used your children's college money to bail your ass out, and how do you repay her? You're drinking at a bar with some pop tart you picked up off the street! Yeah, that's right juicy tart, he's married!" The moment the woman heard the word wife, she untangled herself from the man who continued to stare at Vanessa.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Vanessa leaned close, her face resembling a cat ready to pounce on a mouse as she smirked.

"The woman who put up the other half of the bail." She whispered. The man laughed nervously before tossing the table up and running out the door.

Vanessa sighed to herself.

"Okay, I get why they run, but do they really have flip the table all the time?" she said. She then followed the man into the parking lot. There, she saw him scramble into his hover car. He was about to take off when Vanessa pulled out a small gun and blew out his hover engine. This made the man swerve until he crashed landed into a lamp post and activate the air bags.

"Ow! Shit!" he cried as he held a bloody nose. "Are you fucking insane, bitch?"

Vanessa smirked as she walked over to him and leaned against the car.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." She said as she cuffed him to the car door and took the keys.

Suddenly she heard her cell phone ring. Since it was a safe guess that the man wouldn't be going anywhere soon, she answered it.

"Hey," she said. Then her eyes widen in shock. "Phineas?"

*8*

"Perry's cute and all, but doesn't he do anything?" Amanda asked as she poked Perry. She and Ferb were patiently waiting while Phineas spoke to Vanessa in the bathroom for privacy.

"Well, they are the only mammals to lay eyes." Ferb replied.

"Really? What about echidnas? Don't they lay eggs?" Ferb actually looked thoughtful.

"You know, I think you're right." He grinned. "You're very smart, Amanda."

"Thank you!" Amanda puffed her chest out in a proud way. "I'm top of all my classes." She frowned. "Or I _would_ be if people would stop sending me to different schools and families!"

Ferb was quiet for a moment, and then sat next to her.

"How many families have you been moved to?" he inquired.

"This year? Twelve." She grunted. "My whole life? I lost count after thirty seven."

"Thirty-seven?" Ferb blinked.

"My parents weren't the only ones who didn't want me," Amanda mumbled. As she spoke, she pulled Perry onto her lap. "But hopefully they have better excuse for dumping me rather than, 'It's just not working out.' Or at least, they better." Ferb looked at the child sympathetically. Being abandoned was bad enough, but being abandon over thirty seven times… That had to hurt.

"Okay," Phineas said as he came out of the bathroom.

"Vanessa said that she hasn't had any contact with Drew in ten years, but she said she can find out where he is." He explained. "We're going to meet Saturday so he can give the info." Ferb quickly straightened up as he raised an eyebrow. What did he say?

Seeing the look his brother was giving him, Phineas held up his hands in defense.

"I'm sorry! I know you two didn't part on the best of terms, but she's coming up to visit her dad… It just works out best this." Then he hastily added. "Don't worry I'll meet her by myself. That way we can avoid any… awkward situations." Wanting to change the subject, he turned to Amanda and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Anyway, I guess we should phone the police now."

"Why?" Amanda scoffed. "Did Unca Ferb rob a bank?" Phineas took a deep breath.

"Amanda look," he said. "I'm really glad to have met you and all, but you ran away! I'm really sorry, but we have to take you to the police station."

"Okay," Amanda said, oddly relaxed. She leaned back and folded her legs. "You do that and when they get here, I'll tell them that _you_ kidnapped me!"

Phineas dropped his cell in shock.

"_What?"_

"Yup! See, they'll believe me because you're my uncles. They'll think you're working with my mom and toss you in_ jail_. Then they'll track mommy down so they can arrest her. Of course then they'll call me in to identify her. So you see I'll get what I want in the end."

Phineas was shocked. Were he and Ferb actually being manipulated by a little girl? He turned to Ferb who shrugged. That sounded right. The red head slammed his hand over his eyes. Well, this was just great! They turn her in, they go to jail! If they don't, they _still_ go to jail!

"Okay, then Amanda!" he said. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Simple!" Amanda jumped off the bed and ran over to her bag. There she pulled out hair dye and pink, toy scissors. "I hide out here for a few days and change my hair style! Then when we go meet my parents, I'll wear a jacket with a hood and sunglasses! That way no one will notice me!" Phineas tried to say something, but Amanda cut him off.

"I'm gonna need to use your bathroom!" Without waiting for a reply, she ran past him and into the rest room.

"Hey! Wai-" she slammed the door and Phineas turned to Ferb.

"Okay, what just happened?"

*8*

After dropping her bounty off at jail, Vanessa went to back to her apartment to rest for the night. After she kicked off her boots she walked over to her small bar and poured herself some brandy. After the news she received today, she needed it.

Drew had a _kid_.

Her cousin, never take responsibility for his actions, Drew had a kid. And worst of all it was with _Candace_! The last time Vanessa saw them, he was trying to cut off her head! How could they have a kid? It just wasn't possible.

She walked over to a dresser and grabbed a photo. In it were her, her father, and her cousin.

"What did you do now, Drew?" she muttered.

*8*

In the middle of Paris was a large cooperate building. On the outside, it looked like any other business, but inside laid many dark secrets that no one lived to tell.

Deep within this compound, a man with dark eyes walked down a long hall until he reached a large, security door. After getting an eye scan, hand scan, and many other security scans he was finally let into the center of the compound. In it was a large tube the size of a building and just as wide. What was inside this tube however, was the most remarkable of all.

"How in my dear friend?" the man asked as he stopped in front of it.

"It's having mixed reactions, sir." One of the many, many scientists working on the project answered. "At times it's calm, but other times it has gigantic fits."

The man frowned as he looked at the creature. It had no form, really if it had to be described however, it would be a gigantic storm cloud.

"Why is its power still the same as was ten years ago even though it has obviously grown since then?" he demanded.

"Sir, despite our best efforts, without its… 'Heart,' its power can't grow." The scientist explained. Despite her calm voice, she was trembling.

"And? Has anyone found those blasted children yet?" The man was cold, his voice icy.

"N-no, sir. We've heard whispers, but they are very good at hiding." The woman felt like a mouse staring down a snake. Her heart beat faster.

"Then find someone who is good at seeking!" the man snapped, fangs bared. "I want those children and I want them now!"

"Sir, we've-!" The poor woman never got to finish, for in just a moment her head was blown clean off even though the man pulled no weapon or even made a move.

He turned to another scientist.

"Are those blasted machine at least ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" he answered quickly.

"Good. Send them out to search immediately." With that the man left, his dark eyes suddenly blazing white.

"I will have that 'heart.'"

*8*

The next few days were hectic for Phineas and Ferb. Aside, from having to deal with school and the anxiousness of finding their sister, Amanda was a handful!

The first thing Phineas and Ferb learned was that Amanda was a very energetic child who did not do well in enclosed spaces such as a single dorm room. She always had to be doing something, or she went nuts! Phineas and Ferb has her some crayons and paper in hopes she could entertain herself, but after herself five illustrated books, she became tired of it. The boys felt for her, but they didn't dare take her outside in fear someone would recognize her and throw them in jail.

"I'm bored!" she complained when Saturday had finally arrived. Phineas let out a long sigh as he buttoned his shirt.

"I know, Amanda," he said. "But it's just one more day."

"Can't I go with you? Pleeeeeeeeeeaseeeeee?" the girl whined.

"Sorry, kiddo! But we can't risk it just yet."

"Whhhhhyyyyy? I dyed my hair and everything!" Indeed, her hair style was defiantly different, but the problem was that it was too different. Ferb was reminded of the time when Candace was fifteen and had cut her hair, except Amanda's was pink. Now she looked like an 80's rock star.

Phineas looked at his brother pleadingly. Somehow he had been able to manage to handle this ball of energy with ease. Ferb took pity on his brother and picked up the kid.

"C'mon! Let's set up dance revolution. You can try and beat my score." He said. Amanda's face brightened.

"Okay!" she cheered. Ferb set her down and she ran off to find the game. Phineas looked at his bro with a grateful smile.

"I don't know how you do it, bro! But thanks." He said. Ferb shrugged.

"I have a lot of practice with _insanely_ energetic people." At this he cast Phineas a playfully look who returned it with a light elbow to the ribs.

"Well, I should go. I'll be back later." He grabbed his jacket and book bag. Before he left though, he sent one last look towards his brother. "I'll tell her you said hi."

Ferb merely shrugged his shoulders at this. Phineas left and Ferb turned his attention to the wall.

*8*

"You know I think something's up with Phineas and Ferb." Isabella said as she sat on a brick wall with Baljeet and his girlfriend.

"Oh really?" Baljeet mumbled. He was disgruntled because he really wanted to make out with Wendy, but_ Isabella_ was in the way. Isabella didn't seem to notice this though.

"Yeah, haven't you notice how weird they've been acting the past few days?" she said.

"'Weird?'" Wendy repeated. "Would you like to describe that for me? This is Phineas and Ferb we're talking about."

"Well, they're always in a hurry to get back to their room and they've hardly said anything to us the past week." Isabella explained.

"I guess that's kinda weird. And Baljeet told me that they've been making a lot of noise in their room." Wendy turned to Baljeet. "Right?"

"Hm." He grunted back.

"What do you think they're doing?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe they've decided they're gay and now they're making out." Okay, Baljeet knew this was mean, but he really wanted Isabella to go away. Upset at his answer, Isabella shoved him off the wall and into a holographic rose bush.

"Ow! I think a holographic branch went up my-"

"Baljeet!"

Isabella grabbed her purse and hopped off the wall.

"Something's wrong! And I'm going to find out what!" With that she stomped off towards the boys' room.

*8*

Yay! We got to meet Vanessa! And yes, I'll admit that her part was inspired from the first episode of "Once Upon a Time."

Sorry if Baljeet seemed like a jerk, but he wants to be alone with his girl and Isabella always serves as a 'cock blocker.' (If you don't know what this means, don't think about it. Seriously! Don't.)

Profile:

Isabella Garcia-Shapiro

Age: 21

DOB: March 9

Occupation: Journalist student

Skills: Resourcefulness

Other: Even after ten years, Isabella's crush is still strong. Sadly she doesn't realize that Phineas swore to himself that he would never allow himself to feel that way for her because Ferb also likes her. Isabella is still the best friend of the two brothers and is always there for them when they need her and vice versa.

Please review and tell me what you like so far! And what you don't like so I can fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all it's characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

Thanks to Hyperforce for reviewing!

8*8*8

"Why can't I come, too?" Vanessa sighed as she drove into her parking space.

"Because! You'll just say something stupid and embarrass me!" she said.

"No I won't!" Heinz complained. "I actually like Phineas! He's a nice boy, unlike your last few boyfriends!"

Even though ten years had passed, Heinz pretty much looked the same except he now wore contacts. Despite his age, he was still having his daily battles with Perry the Platypus and was still bent on taking over the Tristate area.

"Ferb was not a hoodlum! I don't know where in the world you got that idea." Vanessa snapped.

"Did you see his eyes? They're tiny and narrow and! He had no eye brows! How weird is that?"

"He _has_ eye brows."

"Really? I've never seen them. Anyway I still wanna meet with Phineas!" Vanessa let out a long sigh.

"Dad, I'm going to talk to him about his _sister_. You know the one that _disappeared_ ten years ago?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah! I remember the screamy girl." Heinz said with a shudder. "She was the only one who blew up stuff more than me. _Brr!_ I still have nightmares about her insane driving." Then he went strangely quiet as his eyes widen, trapped in a dark memory.

"_Yaaahh!"_

"_Stop! Stop!"_

"_I don't wanna die!"_

"_Mommy!"_

Vanessa gave him a flat look.

"Right… Anyway, when you're done with your… episode, you can go shopping so you can get ready to battle Perry today, alright?"

She wasn't sure if he heard her, for he continued to stare straight ahead, a frighten look on his face. Vanessa wasn't about to wait for him however and so climbed out of the car.

She had decided to park a block away because she didn't want Phineas to see her dad and vice versa. It wasn't like the two males hated each other, in fact they liked each other just fine, it was just that Vanessa didn't feel as if she should be here longer than she had to. Not that she and Phineas were on bad terms, it was just that she had broken up with his brother, so naturally it was going to be weird.

She clutched the file in her hand close, not wanting to lose it. Who would have thought it would have been so hard to find info about her cousin? Good thing his mom was in an on and off again relationship with her dad, or she never would have been able to find him.

When she finally reached the café where they decided to meet, she sat at a table. While she waited, she debated ordering coffee or not. Before she could decide though, she saw a familiar triangle head with a red tuff of hair run up to her.

"Hey, Nessa!" he greeted with a slight pant. Vanessa guessed that he must have run here. "Were you waiting long?"

"Hey, Phin." She greeted back. She was surprised how much he looked the same since the last time they had seen each other. "No, not really. I was just debating whether or not I should order something."

"Oh, well if you want go ahead! That way I won't feel too bad when I order a drink." He said with a slight chuckle. He removed his European bag from his shoulder and said across from Vanessa. Vanessa smiled back.

"Well, in that case," she called a waiter over. "I'll take one mocha latte."

"I'll have the usual." Phineas added. While they waited for their drinks, Vanessa decided that it would be appropriate to get down to business.

"Here," she said as she handed Phineas the file. "Sorry, it's not much. Drew was always very good at leaving no tracks behind. I think he got that from his dad. We're just lucky that his mom has married my dad ten times."

"What does that make him to you? Your cousin bro? Brother cuz?" Phineas asked as he took the file.

"A great big annoyance." Vanessa smirked. The boy laughed before he opened the file. Vanessa decided to explain what she found.

"Anyway, Drew owns a night club in Venice. If you're wondering how he opened it, I think he used his dad's money."

Phineas looked over the files with a curious frown.

"He seems to be doing well for himself." He said. He wasn't really thinking about that though. All he was thinking about was if he could really help him find his sister.

"Yeah, well. That's what Drew did best. Take care of _himself_." Vanessa shrugged. "He usually doesn't stay in one place very often, but if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Phineas said as he put the file in his bag. "I mean it. This is really helpful."

"No problem." Vanessa smiled as their drinks arrived. She raised her eye when she saw Phineas' drink had an orange slice instead of a lemon. "Is that an orange?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "What can I say? It's my favorite color, fruit, and flavor."

"Really? I'm more of a black person myself. Color, I mean. My favorite fruit and flavor are cherry."

"Really? Sweet. The flavor I mean."

"Well, that depends. Some cherries can be a bit sour."

"Yeah, that's true. I guess oranges and cherries are a lot alike. Both are both sour and sweet."

"Yeah! And both make sweet drinks."

"Yeah!"

Phineas really didn't know why he was talking about fruit. In fact it was really silly. Vanessa didn't really seem to mind though. He guessed that since he had the info he wanted he should leave, but for some reason he didn't want to. He wanted to keep talking even if it was about the silliest things. Wasn't that strange?

"Hey, isn't it a little hot for coffee?"

"I guess, but I have a hardcore addition. I tried iced coffee once, but it didn't taste right." She replied. "Hey, didn't you once have an addiction to coffee yourself? Ferb told me about it."

"That was before I drank thirty cups in the same day."

"Yikes!"

"Yeah, swore off the stuff after that." Phineas grimaced at the memory and Vanessa laughed.

*8*

Isabella was on her way to Phineas and Ferb's place when a surprising scene caught her eye.

At the Café where she and her friends usually hung out, she saw Phineas with _Vanessa._

She couldn't believe it.

What was she doing back here? Did Ferb know? Most of all why was _Phineas_ sitting and laughing with _her_?

Not wanting to be seen, Isabella ducked around a corner, but continued to spy on them.

'_I can't believe I'm seeing this!'_ She thought. _'What's she doing with him? What's he doing with her?'_

They laughed about something she couldn't hear and the more they talked, the more Isabella's jealousy grew. Especially when she saw Phineas blush. Phineas didn't blush! They had been alone together a thousand times and Phineas never once blushed with her.

Isabella wanted nothing more than to rush over there and put a stop to this, but she didn't want to look like a jealous freak. But why was Phineas with his brother's _ex-girlfriend_? Did Ferb even know about this?

Unable to take the sight of Phineas with another woman, Isabella gripped her purse and ran.

*8*

"Aww, you're blushing!" Vanessa teased.

"R-really? Sorry."

"Don't apologize! It's cute."

"Oh? You think I'm cute?"

"Is that what you want me to think?"

"Wha? N-no! I mean, you can, but you don't! I mean!" Vanessa giggled into her hand as she watched Phineas get all flustered. She never noticed it before, but Phineas was actually very adorable at times.

"You act as though this is the first time anyone ever said you were cute." She said.

"W-well, it kinda is," he said sheepishly. "Other than my mom that is."

"Really? What about Isabella?"

"Huh? Why would Isabella think I'm cute? She likes Ferb. Or at least Ferb likes her." Phineas wished he could smack himself. When the words left his mouth, a sad look crossed Vanessa's face.

"I see," she said.

'_Me and my big mouth!'_ Phineas silently kicked himself. Vanessa stood.

"I should get going. My dad's probably waiting for me." She said.

"Oh. Alright then," Phineas stood and grabbed his bag. "Thanks again, Nessa. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Thank you for the coffee."

Phineas left on his way, but as he walked down a deserted block, he couldn't help but as if he was being followed. He turned, but saw that no one was there.

'_Maybe I'm just being paranoid.'_ He turned on his way when all the sudden something tackled him.

*8*

Back at Phineas and Ferb's dorm, Ferb was having a dance off with Amanda. Ferb didn't want to admit it, but he actually having a lot of fun even though he hadn't danced in years. Though he was having a little trouble keeping up with an energetic six year old.

"These songs are lame!" Amanda complained. "Can I put in a different CD?" Ferb shrugged. He really couldn't care. Amanda ran over to her bag and pulled out her favorite CD.

"Do you mind Kandi Rok?" she inquired. Ferb shook his head. He never heard of the singer, but it sounded like she was a rock singer, which was fine with Ferb. While Rock wasn't his favorite beat of music, he didn't mind it.

While Amanda put the CD in, Ferb checked his cell. He saw he had a message from Phineas, so he opened it and read,

_Got the stuff. Be back in 20._

_Phin._

_PS_

_Nessa says hi._

Ferb didn't really know how to react to the message. It wasn't like he was in love with Vanessa like used to be. In fact, he thought he was over her. But ever since they started talking about her, he didn't know how to react. It had had to be one of the strangest feelings in the world. Not hate, but not love, yet more than friendship.

He sighed.

These types of situations should come with a guide. He really had moved on though. Now he liked Isabella. Problem? She still liked Phineas. Boy, could he pick them or what?

"_...Here's my formal invitation_

_You and me go masquerading_

_Lose ourselves in this charade and_

_Is this love we're imitating?_

_Do we want what we've got?_

_If not I say so what_

_Here's my formal invitation!"_

Ferb froze. That voice… it couldn't be! He ran over to Amanda and snatched the CD cover from her.

"Hey!" she protested but he paid her no mind. His eyes widened.

"No way…!"

*8*

Phineas let out a surprised grunt as he was slammed against a wall. He could feel the blood pound into his skull just as it made contact with the concrete behind him. He was fortune enough not to pass out right away, but with the way his attacker was strangling him, he had a feeling that would change soon. Desperate for air he began to kick out wildly until he finally made contact with the person's face. For some reason that did nothing, but Phineas still kicked out. He was becoming really desperate now, as he felt his world begin to go white.

"Let him go!" Phineas heard two gun shots before the person was tackled away from him. He slid down the wall and he clutched his throat as he looked up at his attacker and rescuer.

Vanessa was standing in front of his, pointing a gun at a large man with what could only be described as a steel expression, for his attacker was a robot!

"What… the…?" Phineas gasped. Vanessa glared at the stranger.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Instead of answering however, the man leaped at her. Vanessa was lucky to dodge, for he hit the spot she was standing created a gigantic hole as his fist went at least three feet deep.

"Shit!" Vanessa gasped. The robot man ripped his hand from the ground and smacked Vanessa was as if she were a mere fly.

"Ugh!" Vanessa flew at least five feet away before skidding another three.

"Vanessa!" Phineas tried to make his way to her, but was blocked by the stone man.

*8*

Gasp! Am I really mean enough to end it here? Why yes! Yeas I am! XD

By the way, for those who are wondering, Drew's mother is the woman who Heinz dated in Chez Platypus.

Profile:

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz

Age: 27

DOB: June 15

Occupation: Bails Bonds Bounty Hunter

Skills: great shooter and fast runner

Other: After she broke up with Ferb Vanessa left Danville and became a Bounty Hunter. She lives alone now and has many boyfriends over the years. This is because she is becoming worried about the fact she is getting older every day.


	5. Chapter 5

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all it's characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

8*8*8

Phineas jumped back as the robot attacked. His heart began to beat like drum as the adrenaline began to rush. For one of the few times in his life, Phineas was actually scared! He was never a fighter, period! The most he did was thumb wrestle and even then he lost! How was he supposed to take down a ten foot tall robot man? Phineas was only lucky that he was faster than the bot, or he would have been crushed. But he knew he couldn't dodge forever!

As if gravity wanted to prove this, Phineas slipped backward and fell. When he hit the ground, the metal fury punched at him. Phineas rolled out of the way just in time to dodge but had to keep rolling back and forth to avoid the many punches that rained down around him. Finally he managed to roll out from under it and scrambled up. As he did, he grabbed Vanessa's gun. He didn't shoot the man at first, for he remembered that bullet simply bounced off him. Thinking fast he suddenly noticed a gas pipe. Praying this worked, he shot at it. He stumbled slightly because of the recoil, but his plan appeared to have worked as steam came pouring out until it filled the area. Phineas took full advantage of this opportunity and ran over to Vanessa, who was trying to stand.

"C'mon!" He helped her up and the two then began to run as fast as they could. When Vanessa had regained herself, she grabbed his hand and took the lead.

"This way!" She led him to her car where Heinz was waiting with a bag.

"Vanessa? Phineas? I thought you-"

"No time!" Vanessa shoved Heinz into the back and Phineas slid across the hood.

"I'll drive!" he yelled.

"You'll what?" Heinz exclaimed. "Wait! Do you drive anything like your—AHH!" He was cut off when Phineas tore out the parking lot faster than his sister ever did.

'_Who was that thing? Okay, obviously he was robot, but still! What was it doing here?'_ he wondered, his mind going faster than the car he was driving. '_This is nuts! That thing actually tried to kill me! But why?'_

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that that he didn't even notice the screaming from the back seat as he drove through a red light.

'_I mean, I haven't done anything! Anything except…'_ he glanced at his bag where Drew's file was. _'Could it be?'_

*8*

Ferb was in complete shock. He couldn't believe this. All these years of searching and she was right in front of them the whole time!

"Unca Ferb? What's wrong?" Amanda asked. She tugged on his shirt to get his attention.

"Amanda… Do you _know_ who this is?" Ferb asked her.

"'Course!" she replied. "That's Kandi Rok! She's my favorite singer."

"Yes, but she's also-" Ferb was cut off when there was knock at the door.

"Ferb? Are you in there? It's Isabella!"

'_Dammit!'_ Of all the times to show up! He and Amanda shared a look. She seemed to understand and ran into the bathroom. Ferb then kicked the bag under Phineas' bed and set the CD case on the desk. When he answered the door and saw Isabella he noticed a mixture of emotions on her face.

"Hey, Ferb!" she said with a forced smile. "Whatcha doing?"

Usually Ferb wanted to hear her say those words to him instead of Phineas, but not with that look. Not with that face. Isabella looked past him and saw the dance pad.

"Oh? Practicing your dancing? Cool." She said. "Mind if I come in?" Without waiting for a reply, Isabella entered the room. There she sat on Ferb's bed.

"So… Where's Perry?" Ferb shrugged.

*8*

Perry went to his lair and immediately called Monogram. Monogram didn't even have to ask what Agent P wanted.

"Ah, good morning, Agent P," he said. "Or I should probably say good afternoon? Anyway, we got the information on Drew you wanted." A picture of a man with spiky red hair, a five 'o clock shadow, and blue eyes appeared on screen. "Drew seems be up to his usual antics; Not exactly breaking the law, but at the same time, not following it. He owns a nightclub now and is the manager of a singer named, 'Kandi Rok.'"

Another picture appeared on screen. This time it was of a young woman with long, wavy blonde hair, and midnight blue eyes that were almost black. Perry could tell that the hair was dyed and from the looks of the woman she was one of those party girls who woke up in someone's bath tub the next day. Perry took a close look at her. She looked familiar… Then his eyes widen as he realized exactly who she was.

"Yeah, Kandi's a rock star. It's nearly impossible to get into Drew's club since it's the only safe haven in Venice. You need passes which are harder to find than birds nowadays. However we managed to get two. Carl had to sell his kidney and appendix though." The pictures vanished and a screen of Carl in the hospital appeared.

"Ugh! I don't feel too good!" he groaned.

"Quit complaining Carl! No one likes a whiner." The screen vanished and the Major turned back to the aquatic animal.

"Anyway, the agency has agreed to give you a week to bring her back. But _just_ a week. After that you are ordered to forget about this, got it?" he explained. "Also, I'm sending Monty with you as a precaution."

Perry frowned as to say, "Precaution? Precaution for what?"

"Well, we both know you tend to get too emotionally invested when it comes to your family, and let's face it! Candace was on the verge of insanity when she vanished. By now there might be a slight chance that she is… weelll…" he coughed. "Anyway! I gave the tickets to Monty. He'll meet you at the World way."

Perry nodded stiffly before running off. He should have been insulted that Monogram thought he needed a baby sitter, but in truth it would be nice to have a friend along.

*8*

"You know you guys really should think about putting a tracking device on him."

Ferb had to agree. He sat next to her and watched as Isabella played with her purse strap.

"So… How are you?" Ferb raised a curious eye brow. Since when did she care about him? Don't get him wrong, he was touched, but also suspicious. In answer to her question, he shrugged.

"So-so? Well, that's good I guess." Since they had been spending more time together lately, Isabella was starting to understand Ferb almost as well as Phineas. "Anything new?"

Ferb looked towards the desk where the CD case was. He debated whether or not he should tell her about Amanda and Candace. After all she was their friend since childhood, but at same time he didn't want her involved if the police came. Maybe he should inform her anyway. She would be mad if she found out and they didn't tell her.

"So… do you know where Phineas is?" Ferb scowled inwardly. So it was _Phineas_ she wondered about. It was always him.

"He's meeting somebody." He said shortly as he stood.

"Oh." Isabella said, not noticing the sudden change in the atmosphere. So he knew Phineas was meeting somebody. The real question however was; "Do you know with whom?"

Ferb shrugged. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Just an old friend." He muttered.

"Ah. I see." Isabella said.

'_So he doesn't know.'_ She thought _'Well, of course not. Phineas wouldn't say anything to Ferb about Vanessa. But that still doesn't explain _why_ he was with her_.'

Out of the blue she suddenly she noticed that Ferb had a distracted look as he looked at a CD cover.

"Hey," she said, actually concerned. "What's wrong?"

Before Ferb could say anything though, the door was flung open.

"Ferb!" Phineas cried as he stood there, panting. He was holding Vanessa as she leaned on him for support. "You're never gonna guess what happened!"

"Omigod! Phineas!" Isabella cried.

"What happened?" Ferb ran over to help him when he saw the dark, purple bruise on Phineas' neck.

"We were attacked by a frickin' trash can!" Vanessa grunted as Phineas and Ferb helped her to his bed. The pain she should have felt earlier was kicking in and Vanessa felt it big time. "Shit! I think my ribs are broken."

"Lemme check." Phineas said as he bent down. He had taken an advanced medical class in high school so knew his way around a medical kit.

"Wait! _What _happened exactly?" Isabella asked, a worried frown crossing her face.

"Well, after Vanessa gave me the information on Drew, I was attacked by some kind of robot!" the red head explained as he looked Vanessa over. She didn't seem to have any broken bones, but Phineas was still going to take her to the hospital later to make sure. "Luckily, Vanessa was there to save me."

"Whoa! You were attacked?" Amanda said wide eyed as she came out of the bathroom. "By a _robot_! That is so cool!"

"HUH?" Isabella cried, almost falling back when she saw her. "Who are you?"

"Who cares! I wanna hear more about the robot!" Amanda ran over to Phineas and began tugging on his sleeve. "Was he 50 feet tall? No, I guess not! Otherwise it woulda been on television. Like Godzilla!" Ferb interrupted.

"Wait, go back to 'robot.'" He said. If his head was starting to hurt from confusion, he couldn't imagine how Isabella felt.

"Forget 'robot!' Go back to the beginning!" she exclaimed, completely lost and confused. Her hair stood slightly from the friction she had created from rubbing her head. "Who is this kid? And where did she come from?"

Phineas decided that for Isabella's sake, he should start from the beginning.

"Isabella, Vanessa, this is Amanda. She's Candace and Drew's daughter." He started.

"What?"

"Don't scream!" Amanda scolded. "You'll attract unwanted attention!" Vanessa smirked slightly.

"Well, she defiantly has her father's attitude." She said with a slight wince.

"Hey! Wait. Is that good or bad?"

"Wait, Candace had a kid?" Isabella cut in. "With _Drew_?"

"Yup."

"The same Drew who Candace tried to _hang_ when we visited Salem?"

"That's the one."

"How?... Wait. Wait, then that means… You've found her? You found Candace?" Ferb shook his head. "Huh? But…"

"Mom and dad gave me up." Amanda answered for her uncles. "But I decided they're not getting off so easy so I'm huntin' them!" Phineas decided to take over from here.

"We still can't find Candace, but we figured that Drew might have an idea where is, considering." He motioned to Amanda. "But we couldn't find him ether, so we called Vanessa and she got the info for us."

"Oh!" Isabella gasped.

'_So _that's_ why they were together!'_

"That doesn't explain what happened to you two." Ferb cut in.

"Well, after I left Vanessa, I was attacked by a robo-man or something! I'm not kidding! It was an actual robot!" Phineas told him. "You know, like the ones we made when we were kids, except better and stronger!"

"I can vouch for that!" Vanessa put in, still clutching her stomach.

"Wow! That must have been so cool!" Amanda said.

"When it wasn't trying to kill me, yes! Yes it was." Phineas shrugged.

"Let me get this all straight," Isabella said, rubbing her temples. "This is Candace's daughter, and to find _Candace_ you had to find _Drew_, so you called _Vanessa_, and then you were attacked by a **robot man**?"

"They're actually called androids and yes, shat seems to sum it up." Ferb said. He turned back to his brother. "But why would an android attack you?"

"Not sure, but I have a theory," Phineas took his bag off and pulled out the file and handed it to Ferb. "I'm not positive, but I think he wanted this. That's the only reason I can think of." Ferb took the file.

"Why would he attack you for my daddy's file?" Amanda asked, blinking cutely.

"Dunno." Phineas noticed Vanessa looking thoughtful.

"Well, it's no secret that he likes to toe the law." She said. "However, he _never_ angers anyone stronger than him. Or he tries not to. He's kind of a wimp like that. But maybe he broke some evil scientist's heart and she wants to kill him so she's looking for him."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Whoa! Evil scientist and robots? Cool! This is all so **awesome**!" Amanda cheered. If Phineas hadn't almost died earlier, he would have agreed.

"Wow. Stuff like this hasn't happened to us since we were kids!" Isabella said. "So what now?"

"Well, after a quick stop at the hospital, we go find Drew. Where ever the hell he is." Phineas answered, rubbing his throat. His throat was beginning to swell for some reason and as a result, talking was becoming incredibly harder.

"Actually I think we can cut out the middle man." Ferb said suddenly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ferb handed Phineas Amanda's CD case. Phineas' eyes widen.

"Candace?"

*8*

Meanwhile, outside Heinz was hugging a holographic tree.

"LAND! Oh, I love land! I love it so!" he whimpered.

*8*

Profile:

Amanda

Age: 6

DOB: April 4

Occupation: "strong willed" child

Skills: Hacking

Other: Amanda is very energetic child and is very crafty. She has been moved to over 37 families because no one has been able to handle her. When she had enough she used her craftiness to steal her birth certificate and ran away to find her birth parents.


	6. Chapter 6

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all its' characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

nightmaster000: You'll find out as the story goes on. As for Linda and Lawrence, Phineas and Ferb want to sort things out with Candace before they say anything.

8*8*8

Because Ferb and Isabella were so worried about the wounds Phineas and Vanessa had received, Ferb took them to the hospital while Isabella stayed behind with Amanda.

"I can't believe it!" Phineas _tried_ to exclaim as they sat in the waiting room. His throat was almost completely swollen now and it hurt to talk. Ferb knew this, so he handed him his data note book.

"Use this." He told him. Phineas took it and began to type like mad.

"_All this time she was all around us and we never saw her!"_ he wrote. It appeared that Kandi Rok was actually Candace!

At first it was hard to tell for Candace looked nothing like her sixteen year old self. She was most defiantly an adult now and she had the curves to prove it. Her eyes were no longer wide and innocent, but slanted and mischievous, and her hair was dyed blonde with a wave to it. S

he looked like a completely different person, but Phineas knew it was her. What he hated was that it took him ten years to realize it!

"Well, at least we know she's alive." Vanessa said. She winced as she held her stomach. Ferb put a worried hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine." She assured him.

At the front desk, Doofenshmirtz was demanding that the doctor see his little girl right away.

"Can't you see she's injured?" he yelled at the secretary robot. "She needs to see someone right now!"

"Please wait your turn, sir." The robot said.

"'_Wait your turn?'_ What is this? A theme park?" Heinz growled. "I demand we be let in now!" He slammed his fist on the desk and the robot's arm transformed into a large laser gun as its eyes glowed red.

"Please wait your turn, sir." It said in a deeper, more threatening tone. Fearful for his life, Heinz backed off and went back to wait with the young adults.

"Dad, don't cause a scene!" Vanessa scolded. She loved him, but did he have to make a big deal out of everything?

"_But Vanessa!_ You could be seriously injured!" he whined. "Why did a robot attack you anyway?"

Phineas felt guilty about getting his daughter involved so he typed up the full explanation on Ferb's data pad. Heinz read it as he mumbled to himself.

"Candace? Drew?" he muttered. Then his eyes widen. "HAD A KID?" Everyone in the hospital shushed him.

"Screamy girl and Drew?" he repeated in a whisper. "I don't believe it! They hated each other! They actually tried to _kill_ each other on a daily bases! I don't do that with my nemesis! I mean, yeah I trap him, but I never tried to _kill _him! How could **they** have a kid?"

"I don't think I need to explain it to you daddy." Vanessa moaned. "Or at least I hope I don't.

"How could he not tell me? I'm his seventh step-father!" Heinz said. "And eighth, ninth, and tenth if you wanna get technical."

"I guess Drew was serious when he left." Vanessa muttered. Phineas grabbed the data pad back and typed,

"_What? What happened?"_ Nether replied.

"So, Screamy girl is a rock star now? Hm. I'll admit, I'm really surprised. She looks nothing like she did ten years ago." Heinz said quickly as he looked at a picture of Kandi. "In fact are you sure this is her? She looks way too hot to be Screamy girl."

"It's her." Ferb said shortly as he snatched his data pad back. He never liked Heinz, even when he was dating Vanessa. He was just loud and annoying. He never understood how Phineas could put up with him.

"Okay, okay! No need to get huffy!" Heinz huffed. "But that still doesn't explain why _my daughter_ was **attacked**!"

Again, the waiting room shushed him as his voice rose slightly.

"We think someone's looking for Drew." Vanessa answered.

"Drew? What did he do now?"

"Who knows?"

Doofenshmirtz sighed.

"Ten years that boy's been gone! Now he's not even here and he's causing me trouble!" he muttered. "I thought kids were supposed cause their _parents_ trouble!"

"If he ever saw them, he probably would." Vanessa grumbled. "Anyway, we gotta find him and find out what the hell's goin' on with him!"

"_We?"_ Phineas typed.

"Yes, _we_!" she snapped. "I wanna know why I was almost killed! Look, Kandi, erm, Candace, should be performing at Drew's club in Venice. We can kill two birds with one stone. In my case, I may actually grab a stone and kill him!" After she proclaimed this, they heard the robot call out,

"The Doctor will see Mr. Flynn and Miss Doofenshmirtz!"

"About time!" Heinz complained as he helped his daughter up. Once again, everyone shushed him.

"What is this, a library?"

"Gee, you'd think this was a _hospital_ where people are trying to _rest_." Ferb said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!"

"Shh!"

*8*

One of good things about the advancing technology was that with the new equipment that had been invented really helped in hospitals. Because of this, Phineas and Vanessa's checkups were done in a half an hour and their wounds were taken care of within minutes.

"So how are going to get to Venice?" Phineas asked as they walked to Vanessa's car.

"We'll take the subway across the sea." She replied.

"Wow! That's expensive!" Phineas said. "I don't think we can afford that. I guess we can ask Buford if he can ask his girlfriend to get us tickets."

"I can also get my mom to send us some money."

"Wait a minute, Vanessa!" Heinz scolded. "You're not going to Venice!"

"Dad! Don't start!"

"No! You were already attacked once today! Do you really wanna push it? And besides! Venice is full of thugs, low lives, and its water stinks!" Heinz said. "Look, I'm your father! You have to listen to me!"

"Dad! For the thousandth time, I'm an _adult_! I hunt criminals down on a daily bases and I carry a _gun_!" Vanessa snapped back. "I do what I want!"

"Vanes-"

"No! I'm fully grown woman and I can take care of myself!" With that she stomped her foot and turned. "And _**I**_ want to go to Venice!" The boys shared a look as she walked off.

"Wow. She's stubborn, isn't she?" Phineas said.

"You have no idea." Heinz and Ferb said at the same time. They glared at each other before turning away with a huff.

*8*

Perry walked as casually as he could through the crowd of people, but he admitted that it was hard mainly because he was having trouble seeing through the spectacles he had barrowed. Since he did not want to sit in a pet carrier the whole time, Perry had made himself a disguise so he would appear as an old man. As soon as he had gotten what he needed he had Carl replace him with a robot at the college so his family would not miss him.

The agent's mind spun feverishly.

Would he really find Candace? Would he be able to see her again? And if he did, how would she react? Ten years is a long time after all. And even then, what would happen? In her mind he was sure he was just a boring platypus.

"Ah, Perry." Perry looked up at the firm voice. He looked up and saw a young man with short brown hair and dark eyes. He immediately recognized the man to be Monty Monogram. Perry nodded in greeting. The man looked down at him in slight concern.

"Carl filled me in on everything." He said. "How are you feeling?"

Perry did the usual agent shrug. How was he supposed to feel?

Sensing the animal's aura, Monty decided to change the subject. He pulled out the tickets.

"I got us out ticket," he said. "Let's go." Perry couldn't agree more.

*8*

In order to get to Venice, the group had to get enough money to ride on the world-train, which was basically a subway train that went all around the world. Vanessa's mother agreed to pay half, but in order to pay the rest, Phineas and Ferb had to go to Buford so he could ask his girlfriend for money. Of course in order to do this, they had to tell him about Amanda and Candace. Oddly enough he was the only one **not** surprised that Drew was the father.

"After she and Jeremy broke up, I knew she would shack up with the first guy that came along. And Drew would shack up with anybody." He had said.

He of course agreed to help them and now the whole gang was on their way to Venice with Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz.

"Yuck! This train food sucks!" Amanda complained as she pushed her tray away. Phineas smiled as he watched her pout in her seat. Isabella had evened out her hair so she looked a bit more like a normal little girl now, and she wore large, rosemary sunglasses so no one would recognize her.

"I would have thought you'd be more excited, Amanda." He said. "I mean, we're of a train that goes around the world!"

"Yeah, I was excited the first three times, but when the fifth time comes around, it becomes a little boring." She said. "Not to mention, there's nothing to do!" She hopped out of her seat and hopped on to Ferb's lap. "You got something we can do?"

Ferb offered her his data note book so she could play games and occupy herself. As they played, Isabella rested a hand on Phineas' shoulder.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I dunno." He answered honestly. "I mean I was excited at first, and I still kinda am, but now I'm really nervous. It's been ten years and she never even tried to contact us, even when she was pregnant. What if when we get there, she doesn't want to see us?"

"Why are you nervous?" Amanda scoffed. "I'm the child she gave up even though both she and my dad were both obviously well off enough to take care of me!" At this Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella gave her a sympathetic look.

"Amanda…" Phineas started, but Amanda waved him off.

"Don't worry 'bout it!" she said as she searched for a game. "I'm fine! I'll collect the six years' worth of child support they owe me and maybe I'll move in with you guys! Ooh! Life! Wanna play?"

"Maybe later. I've had enough of 'life' lately." Phineas said with a sigh as he stood. "I'm gonna grab a blanket and take a nap."

"Ooh! Grab me a soda while you're up!" Amanda told him. Phineas laughed.

"Alright, Amanda. What would you like?"

"Grape soda!" Phineas then turned to the other two adults.

"How about you guys? Want anything?" Ferb shook his head.

"I'll take a pink lemonade if they have it." Isabella piped up.

"Okay then."

*8*

"So why are _we _here?" Baljeet asked as he sat next to Buford, a few rows away.

"Hey, my girlfriend's paying!" Buford smirked. "Besides, we haven't done anything like this since we were kids! This is going to be awesome!"

"Buford! This isn't some friendly outing!" Baljeet scolded. "This is an emotional family journey for Phineas and Ferb! This could be very dramatic."

"Oh, come on! This is Phineas and Ferb we're talking about!"

"Their sister disappears for ten years and suddenly the daughter she gave up shows up out of nowhere and they find out that she is not only alive, but a rock star? You don't think there's gonna be any drama?"

"Okay! Maybe there'll be a _little_ drama. But that doesn't mean we can't still have fun!" Baljeet gave him a flat look before pulling out a recorder.

"Day 1: We are currently riding the World-way." He said. "And if you ask me, we paid _way _too much! I mean, airplane food is better than the stuff they serve! Only Buford would eat it."

"What are you doing?" Buford inquired.

"Well, since Wendy could not come with us, I decided to make a little documentary for her so she could still be with us in spirit." Buford gave the nerd a flat look.

"You're pathetic, you know that, right?"

"Oh, right! I'm pathetic because I actually treasure my girlfriend instead of taking _advantage_ of her?"

"Hey, I treasure her!"

"Oh really? Then how old is she?"

"Dude. Not even her own mother knows that." Baljeet looked thoughtful.

"Okay, I'll buy that. Here's an easier one then! What's her last name?"

"Idunno."

"See!"

"What? That's really here last name! Catharine Idunno. See? It's in the magazine." Baljeet slapped his head.

*8*

"Dad, will you stop playing with your phone?" Vanessa snapped, slightly irritated. "You're making a scene!"

"Well, sorry! I'm just making sure Norm tells Perry the Platypus knows where I am!" Heinz huffed as he played with his cell. "I just know that Norm throws wild parties when I'm gone! 'The cat broke the lamp,' ha! I'm not that dumb! We don't even have a cat!"

"You know you didn't _have _to come." His daughter drawled as she lay back in her seat.

"What are you talking about? Of course I did! I mean, c'mon! You wanna go to Venice! One of the most dangerous cities in the world since the disaster! I couldn't let my little girl go alone!"

"I am _not_ your little girl anymore!" Vanessa snapped as she stood. "When are you going to see that and actually start to trust me?" With the she turned and stomped away.

"Oh, now who's making a scene?" Heinz yelled after her. Then he sighed. "I wonder where Perry the Platypus is."

*8*

Monty sat as low as he could in his seat without attracting suspicion and Perry did the same. What were the chances that all of them would not only be on the same train, but the same cart as well? Actually, Perry didn't know why he surprised since this was just his luck in general!

"Well, this is gonna make things a little complicated." Monty muttered in an undertone.

'_Story of my life!'_ Perry thought. He had mixed feelings about all this. On one hand it was probably best that his family was coming. After all, it would be hard to get Candace to talk to him and Monty, especially since Candace didn't know he was a secret Agent outside of her wild hallucinations and he wasn't sure if Candace would know Monty or not. But why did Doofenshmirtz have to come though? Vanessa, not only would have been fine, but would have been helpful to him and his family, especially when they ran into Drew again. But Doofenshmirtz? He had treated Drew as a slave when he was working for him, so Perry gathered that their reunion would _not_ be a cheerful one. Heinz was just going to get in the way, he just knew it.

The platypus sighed to himself as he pulled out a newspaper and hid behind it. Maybe he was over thinking things. This wasn't like the time the boys had accidently helped Heinz build a portal to another dimension. And at least this time the boys were adults and could mostly look after themselves. Also, Monty was along to help as well, which he was really grateful for.

'_As long as we find Candace, nothing else will matter.'_ He thought as he clutched his fists. _'Candace…'_

*8*

Wow. This Chapter was boring. Hopefully I can make for it in the next one. But yay! Monty's appeared! For those who don't know, Monty is Monogram's son who was introduced in Minor Monogram.

Profile:

Perry the Platypus

Age: Unknown

DOB: Unknown

Occupation: Mindless pet/secret agent

Skills: advanced in technology, the field, and disguises

Other: Perry has been the Flynn-Fletcher family's pet for over 15 years now and Doofenshmirtz's nemesis. He feels tremendous guilt over Candace's disappearance and will stop at nothing to find her and bring her home.


	7. Chapter 7

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all it's characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

8*8*8

_Phineas was standing on the ocean once again. He didn't feel as comfortable as he did the last time, for the sea was still red as blood and the sky was filled with dark clouds. He felt really frighten. He wanted to run somewhere, but he did not know where he could go. Finally he decided that he wouldn't go anywhere if he didn't move. When he took a step however, the red sea consumed him and Phineas felt himself being washed over by the red water. He tried to call out, but the water began to fill his lungs. He clawed for the surface, but to no avail. _

'Dammit! Am I going to die here?'

_He was sure he would drown when three figures swam into view. At first they looked like beautiful, ordinary women, but then Phineas noticed the undeniable fish tails._

'Mer-mermaids?'_ One leaned close to his ear and whispered,_

"_Are you ready?" Phineas felt her slip something into his hand as she smiled mysteriously at him. Suddenly the three mermaids dispersed and Phineas found himself staring into a giant blue lizard eye._

"_**PREPARE YOUR SELF!"**__ a voice boomed as the water swirled around the boy._

*8*

Phineas awoke with a start.

"Phineas? Are you okay?" Phineas turned his head and saw the worried faces of Isabella, Amanda, and Ferb all staring at him.

"Yeah," he said, his voice cracking a little. He must have been asleep for a while because his throat was strangely dry. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just had a nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Amanda said. "I didn't know adults had nightmares."

"Of course we do! Why do think we don't?" Phineas asked.

"Because Mr. Huntson said that adults don't have nightmares because they live a nightmare every day." She replied.

"He should try my life." Heinz muttered as he walked by. They blinked after him then shrugged.

"Anyway, why did ya have a nightmare?" Amanda asked her triangle head uncle. "Is it because of the storm?"

"Storm?" Phineas looked outside and saw that it was indeed raining and hard too. "Oh. I guess so."

Damn. He hated rain. Even as a kid he was never a big fan of it. Back then though it was because he was the rain would cut into his activities for the day. Now it was because it brought up too many bad memories.

"Well, at least we should be in Venice soon." Isabella told him.

"Really? How long do we have?"

"Two hours."

"That's good." Suddenly Phineas noticed that he was holding something. He opened his hand and blinked in surprise. In his hand was a small stone the size of pebble with a weird symbol on it.

'_What the..?'_

"Hey, Amanda?" he said. "Did you slip this into my hand while I was sleeping?" Amanda looked at the stone and shook her head.

"Uh-huh. What is it?" she asked.

"I dunno. Do you know Ferb?" He gave to stone to his brother and he looked it over.

"It's a Rune stone." He replied.

"A rune stone?" Isabella blinked.

"Yes. It's a stone used by gypsies and fortune tellers to tell fortunes." He explained to her. "This particular symbol is 'Algiz,' which means 'Protection.'"

Phineas knew Ferb would know that. He had really been into the occult ever since he was a child and so had studied all he could. Phineas thought that he could be too superstitious at times though.

For example, Ferb would never go to a cemetery unless he had to and whenever he passed it, he would always keep his hands in his pockets and hold his breath. Phineas had to admit that he was impressed though. Because of that, Ferb was now able to hold his breath for twenty minutes.

"Really?" Amanda's eyes became wide with excitement. "That's. So. Cool! Tell my fortune, Unca Ferb! Tell my fortune!" She excitedly tugged at Ferb's sleeve.

"Can't." he said as he handed the rune back to Phineas. "You need more than one to tell a fortune."

"Aw man!" Isabella turned to Phineas as he stared at the stone.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"I…" Phineas thought about his dream. "I don't know." He stood suddenly. "I'm gonna use the restroom and freshen up a bit." He didn't wait for them to say anything. He just ran to the rest room and locked the door tight.

There he looked at the stone again.

'_That… That was a dream…'_ he thought. _'Right?'_ He shook his head. Of course it was a dream! What else could it be? He walked over to the sink and threw water on his face, hoping to wake himself up and get his mind straight. He couldn't waste time focusing on stupid dreams! He had more important things to think about. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, as if he were trying to stare himself down. He jumped back suddenly when his reflection transformed into a smoke beast that attacked mirror, making it crack.

"Yeow!" He exclaimed before the image vanished. He stared at the broken mirror in shock.

'_The hell?'_ he thought as he cautiously pulled himself up. He watched the mirror with wide eyes. _'What the heck is going on?'_

*8*

Monty did his best to avoid being seen by Phineas and his group, as he walked around to stretch his legs. Thanks to the size of the train, it was pretty easy. Though it wasn't Phineas and his group he had to avoid. It was Heinz and his daughter he had to hide from since they were the only two who would recognize him.

He sighed to himself as he became lost in thought.

Ten years.

Ten years since that day when they found Candace and Drew torn. Physically and emotionally. He could still see that little girl sprawled on the ground on hands and knees, covered in blood.

"_Candace! Are you two alright? What happened?"_ he remembered asking. Through the cuts and bruises on her skin, Candace looked up at him with the saddest blue eyes he would ever see.

"_I…"_

Monty jumped slightly when a hand touched his back.

"Report, Agent Monobrow!" a voice said playfully.

"V-Vanessa!" he gasped. Vanessa giggled as she moved to stand in front of him.

"Losing awareness of one's surrounding? Not very work, Agent." She teased.

"Vanessa, please!" Monty begged, not wanting to be exposed. "Not so loud!" Vanessa giggled again before throwing her arms around Monty's neck.

"It's been awhile!" she said with a large grin.

"Y-yeah." Monty agreed with nervous smile. "You look well."

"Thanks. I've been working out."

The two met had met during Vanessa's time in high school and become extremely good friends, despite their fathers' wishes. They had never dated although, even though Vanessa had developed a huge attraction that had yet to subside. This was Monty was always off on missions and as good an agent he was, his naivety and obliviousness to girls' feelings was rivaled only by Phineas' own. And Vanessa, as bold as she was, never told him because of their circumstances with their fathers. It just would have been too complicated and Vanessa had enough complications at the moment.

Vanessa glanced around the train. "So? Where is he?"

"Pardon?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Now where is he?" Monty hesitated. Because of their history together he was sure she wouldn't give away anything, but still he didn't feel it was his place to say anything.

"He's hiding." He finally answered. Vanessa nodded in understanding.

"Keeping an eye on my dad?"

"You could say that." The girl sighed, almost irritably. It would appear that everyone was tagging along for the party.

"Whatever!" she said. Deciding to change the subject, she looked up at the tall man. "So? Been awhile. What you've been up to?"

"Oh, the usual." Monty said smoothly as he leaned against the wall.

"I see," Vanessa said as she leaned against the same wall. "Fighting evil, saving the world, rescuing damsels; Sounds exciting."

"Eh, on occasion. After a while, it becomes the same thing. And the damsels aren't always as fetching as they are in the movies. In fact some of them should be playing fetch." Monty explained. "But what about you? I heard you're a bounty hunter now. Does that mean you're on our side now?" Vanessa curled her pouty red lips into a playful grin as her dark violet eyes danced.

"If the pay is right." She purred. Monty laughed in that good natured way of his.

"Fair enough!" he said. "It must get tough after a while though."

"I can handle it!" Vanessa said defensively. Monty picked up on the tone immediately.

"Defensive, much?"

"Sorry," Vanessa sighed as she brushed a strand of dark hair back. "I'm just really irritated."

"About…?"

"My dad! I mean, I'm twenty seven years old and he still treats me like a child!" she complained. She threw her arms in the air before bringing them back down across her chest. "I know he's worried, but I'm all grown up now. He needs to learn to trust me." Monty smiled.

"I know what you mean!" he said. "My mom's the same way. I had to fight tooth and nail just to go to the PWCA. I didn't even tell her I was going to Venice."

"Wish I'd have lied." Vanessa muttered. "I swear! When I have a kid, I'm never going to smother it!" Then in an undertone as she added, "_If_ I have a kid."

Monty felt his heart break slightly as she said that.

"It'll happen, Vanessa." He assured her. "Just wait. You'll meet some handsome guy who makes you feel like a queen and you'll have a little prince or princess of your own." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave a wry grin.

"Ya think so, huh?"

"No," he said firmly. "I know so. And I'm sure you'll be just as over bearing as your dad, if not more so." Vanessa laughed.

"Thanks, Monty."

"If nothing else you can always go to a sperm bank and get artificial insemination."

"Eew! Gross! Way to ruin the mood, dude!"

They both shared a long laugh and continued to talk.

*8*

When Phineas was gone, Isabella turned to Amanda.

"Amanda," she said. "Why don't you go see Vanessa?" Amanda shrugged.

"Okay! Maybe I play with great unca Doofy!"

"Don't call me that!" Heinz yelled from his seat. Amanda just giggled before running off. After she left, Isabella turned to Ferb.

"Hey," she said to him. "Howcha doing?"

Ferb raised an eye brow as if to say, "Howcha?" Isabella giggled.

"I thought I'd try something new." She said. "_So_, whatcha doing?" Ferb had to fight a blush that threatened to sweep over his face. She actually said her catchphrase to _him_! She never did that before. In answer to her question, he showed her his data pad.

He had been doing research on 'Kandi Rok' to try and catch up with what he had missed over the years. He was still ashamed of himself for not seeing that she was Candace in the first place. Isabella's eyes sadden.

"Oh, Ferb," she put a hand on his to comfort him. "This must be so hard for you and Phineas. Especially for you, with Vanessa here and all." Ferb had to pull himself out of Isabelland in order to reply. He shrugged as he forced himself to gaze out the window so he wouldn't blush.

Ferb was really glad he was able to hide his emotions so well, because right now he felt so many he didn't know which one his face would show. God, he never knew that his head could handle so many emotions, but this should been expected when _three_ girls were involved.

First, there was the fact that his ex-girlfriend, who broke his heart, was sitting a few rows away from him, and then there was the fact that his new crush was sitting next him, completely obvious of his feelings. He couldn't describe how much it hurt to be so close to someone you like and know they'll never like you the same way. She saw him as a friend. Nothing more. And he knew this. Ferb knew she was in love with his brother, so why did he have to feel this way, why? Why did she have to look at him with her baby blue eyes and smile that cute smile when she didn't care about him the way he cared for her?

Of course both those problems paled in comparison to his sister. His sister. How could she not tell them she was pregnant? Did she hate them that much? When she ran away ten years ago, Ferb didn't really think about it too much back then because he thought she would come back. Because no matter what happened, Candace had always come back. When she didn't, Ferb never stopped wondering what was different that day. What had happened to make her think she could never come home again?

Isabella became slightly worried that he was more quiet than usual and squeezed his hand slightly.

"Everything will be okay, Ferb." She told him. "We're all here for you and Phineas." Ferb looked at her with an emotion that Isabella could not describe. But if she had to describe it, it be sadness, mixed with pain and longing.

"Don't…" he whispered.

"Don't what?" she repeated. He looked away.

'_Don't hold my hand like that when you're thinking about someone else.'_ Despite that thought however, he didn't release her hand.

*8*

Phineas left the bathroom, grasping his head as his brain pounded against his skull. That did not happen. That did _not_ happen! What was going on with him? Was he still dreaming? Or was he just losing his mind?

'_Maybe it's a little bit of both.'_ He thought. He was about to go back to his seat when he saw Isabella comforting Ferb about something. He wasn't sure why, but he felt weird when he saw this. What exactly he felt though, he couldn't say.

Not wanting to get in the way, he turned and decided to walk around the train. His stomach gave a growl and Phineas realized that he hadn't eaten for a while, so it wasn't a surprise that he was hungry. He found a vending machine and decided to buy a bag of Doritos. Unfortunately, it became stuck.

"Oh c'mon!" he groaned. All this advanced technology in the world, and they still couldn't make a stupid vending machine worked? In frustration, he kicked it, but only succeeded in hurting his foot. "Ow!" Oh, great! Just what he needed!

"Having a little trouble?" Phineas looked up and saw a tall, elegant woman with flowing honey hair, pale skin, and the brightest pair of emerald green eyes he would ever see. She almost looked like a scare crow since the clothes she wore were covered in patches and on the top of her head was a straw hat. However, they didn't hide her beauty at all.

"Um, y-yeah." He finally gulped.

"Here; Let me help." She kicked the machine and the Doritos fell.

"Nice kick!" Phineas as he grabbed his snack. "Thanks." The woman smiled sweetly.

"No problem." She said, almost shyly. With that she placed her sunglasses over her eyes and walked away. For some odd reason, Phineas watched her go.

He didn't know why, but somehow… he knew that he would see that woman again.

*8*

"Kandi! You ready to go on?" A young woman with long, blonde dyed hair and dark, almost black, blue eyes took a shot of volka before answering.

"Ready." She said as she grinned at herself in the mirror.

*8*

Finally! We get to meet Candy!

For those who don't know, Rune stones are stones that fortune tellers use to tell fortunes and cast spells.

Also, there's a superstition that says when passing a cemetery hold your breath otherwise you will breathe in the spirit of someone who has recently died and another saying that says if you stick your hands in your pocket while walking past a graveyard, it will protect your parents.

Profile:

Baljeet Raj

Age: 20

DOB: September 8

Occupation: college student, law major

Skills: advanced in mathematics

Other: While Baljeet's love knowledge is still large, it takes second place to the love he has for his high school sweet heart, Wendy Stinglehopper. Thanks to Buford's bully, he has actually become bolder and isn't afraid to speak up for himself. Most his time is spent trying to keep Buford out of jail and getting some alone with his girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: When Candace was 16 she ran away from home to start her life anew. 6 years later though, she is met with a shocking surprise when the child she gave up appears on her doorstep with her estranged brothers.

Disclaimer: Phineas and Ferb belong to Dan and Swampy. Some ideas inspired by Funcom's Longest Journey. Everything else? Mine unless stated otherwise.

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

EmperorDoofenshmirtz: Thanks! Yeah, the back story is a bit complicated, but I promise that if you kep reading, everything will make sense. (not anytime soon, but eventually. I have to do it in pace, otherwise the story will fail.)

EmeraldEyedJedi: Thank you very much! Maybe I should make more pictures that should get at least a few more readers.

star's dreams: Thank you! That's what I was trying to do. Change them enough that they're grown up, but in the end they're still themselves.

8*8*8

Kandi sighed to herself as she walked to her stage.

At one time she was known as Candace Flynn, or should she say she was known as Candace Flynn, _Phineas and Ferb's sister_.

But that was before she had run away and become a Kandi Rok, a popular singer.

She brushed one of her long blonde dyed locks from her face. How long ago had that been? Kandi drank _a lot_ and as a result her sense of time was screwed. She knew it was a long time though. A long time since she had seen Stacy, her mom, her dad, Jeremy, her brothers, anyone from her past.

Well, all except one.

The spot lights in the club blinded her slightly as she approached the stage. She winced slightly.

Even though Candace had fulfilled her lifelong dream of becoming a famous singer, she was miserable. Why, she couldn't say. Most would say it was because she had run away from her family and friends to start this life, but truthfully? Candace had felt worse when she was with her family. _Way_ worse.

'_Let's just get this done.'_ She thought as she attached a microphone to her ear. The people let out loud cheers of joy as climbed on to stage. She plastered a puma grin on her face as began to sing.

(Not Like That- Ashley Tisdale)

When the song was over the people cheered loudly.

"Thanks everyone! You were awesome!" she yelled. They cheered louder.

They loved her. They thought she was amazing and worshipped her! They saw her as_ her_. Not just as Phineas and Ferb's sister. She was second to no one here.

So why did she feel like crap?

When the break for the show came she walked through the crowd and over to the bar.

"Set me up with a big one, Charlie."

"Whatever you want, Kandi." The bar tender said as he poured her a glass.

"Take it easy there, Candy-bear. You're not Ke$ha." Candace rolled her eyes when she heard the voice.

"What now, Drew?" She turned on her stool to face a young man with spiked auburn red hair and dark green eyes.

"What? No hi?" he laughed as he sat next to her.

"Wanna a high? Try meth."

"No thanks. I have to keep up my good looks so I can keep my connections and take care of that boney ass of yours." Candace rolled her eyes, but couldn't argue. After all if he hadn't picked her up all those years ago, she would likely be dead by now.

She wasn't sure _why _she went with him ten years ago though. After all, there was _no one_ she **hated** more in the world and he felt the same way about her, if not more.

So why were they working together?

Well, it was difficult to explain, but the shortest, although not clearest, answer was that they felt the same amount of guilt and grief. About what, they truly could not say. It was as if they had both done something that had resulted in a terrible tragedy, but they could not remember what. Whatever they did though must have been horrible, for even after all these years the grief of the forgotten memories, ripped and tore at Candace so much, that only an entire bottle of rum brought her any amount of relief.

"Hey, I'm repaying you." She said with a pout.

"Oh?" Drew raised an eye brow and took a drink of red wine. "Care to fill me in?"

"I'm singing here, aren't I?" the woman scoffed. Drew let out a laugh as he threw his head back.

"Oh, right! Forgive me, how could I forget? After all, all I did was clothe, feed you, produce your CDs, songs, and basically made you a semi-star! Yeah. You're really repaying me." Candace glared at him.

"Can't you sound at least a _little_ grateful?" she said. She ordered another shot.

"Why should I?" Drew scoffed. "_I pay_ for everything _you do_! You claim that you're repaying me, but in truth you're just costing me more! I'd toss you out if you didn't bring in at least a _little_ profit." He held out his arm and suddenly a black raven with dark green eyes flew in. This startled most of the customers (mostly because most the birds had died out), but Candace was used to the creature by now.

"What do you want me to do? Work somewhere else?" she asked.

"I believe the Harper gang are hiring." He replied as he affectingly stroked his pet.

"How do you even know that?"

"I don't. Just like I don't know about the drug smugglers in the old hotel, or the carta in the theater." Drew laughed. Candace frowned before shaking her head.

"Whatever I don't wanna know. Really, I don't wanna know! That way when the police come here, I can claim innocent, and they can drag your ass off to jail!" Drew laughed hard at this.

"Aw, that's so cute! You still think the law still applies in this world." he said.

"I'm going back to my dressing room!" Candace was about to leave, but Drew stopped her.

"Before you go, I have something for you," he said a little too sweetly. Candace scowled suspiciously as he waved to the crowd and called, "Oh, Jeremy!"

Candace's eyes widen at the mention of the name and turned as a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes walked up.

"J-Jeremy?" she gasped out. He certainly looked different. His hair was longer in high pony tail and he had stubble on his face, but it was him nonetheless.

"Hey Candace…" he said nervously when he saw her.

Drew pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of Candace. There were so many emotions that had washed over her face. Shock, pain, anguish, and even anger.

"What a lovely picture. The two love birds reunited after what? Ten years after you two 'broke up?'" he said. "No, wait; Ten years after blondie here, _left_ you."

"Drew!" Candace snapped, her voice filled with such venom a cobra would think twice before messing with her. "_Leave_."

Drew, not being a confrontational type when he didn't have to be, raised his hands and left with his pet still on his shoulder. He kept close enough though so he could still eavesdrop though.

*8*

When he was gone, Jeremy rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"So, Candace… You look different." he said. Candace sat back on her stool and turned away sharply, finding it too hard to look at him.

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked shortly, disgust resonating from her voice.

"I've been looking everywhere for you for _ten years_." Jeremy said as he walked up to her. "Do you know how worried everyone was?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she immediately smacked it away.

"Don't touch me!" she snarled.

Once upon a time she had longed for this man's touch, but now it just hurt. His touch, his voice, and the way he looked at her, everything he did hurt her and broke what was left of her heart little by little.

"So, what? _Now_ you're worried about me? Well, I got a news flash for you! You're… six, seven?"

"Ten!" Drew helpfully put in.

"Ten years too late!" she finished. Jeremy knew she didn't want to talk to him. He could see it in her eyes and hear it in her cracking voice. But he didn't want to give up. Not after he had come all this way. Not after all these years.

"Candace, I've always worried about you-"

"Oh, yeah!" Candace interrupted as she jumped up. "You were really worried about me _ten years ago_ when you broke up with me and **left **me at that club!"

"Can-"

"You accused me of cheating! You accused me of cheating on you with _him_!" she pointed at Drew, who was drinking a new glass as he eavesdropped. "Even though I practically **worshipped** you!"

"Candace-" Candace wasn't even close to be finished though.

"I loved you more than anything, Jeremy! I had our whole life planned together! But you threw that and me away and left me at that horrid club with no way to get home!" she cried. "And then just to rub it in my face, you started to date _Mindy_! And now just when I've moved on and created a whole new life for myself, you decide to show up out of nowhere to what? To kiss and make up? Well kiss _this_!" she grabbed her glass and splashed the glass of vodka on his face.

Drew laughed to himself as he watched the scene. He had to admit, he was _really _enjoying this. In his defense though, he had warned Jeremy that Candace was a drunk whore now with a short tempered fuse.

"Candace!" she finally let Jeremy say. "I'm sorry! I know I should have trusted, and I shouldn't have left you. But did you really have to run away from your family?"

"You **think** I left because of _you_? Ha! That's a laugh! That's whole different therapy section, boyo!" Candace said. She had to sit back down as the side effects of her drinking started to kick in.

God, why did he have to be here? She was just starting to get over him and here he was! Twisting the knife he had used to cut out her heart into her gut.

"I left **them** because they **told** me to _leave_! And I left Danville because I was sick to death of that place! And you know what? Best thing I ever did! Charlie! Set me up!" The bar tender cast a glance at his boss, who nodded but also gave the hand sign to water it down.

"Candace," Jeremy said sadly. "Won't you just talk to me?"

"We are talking, Jeremy boy!" she scoffed. "Will I be civil? Uh, no! No! You had your chance with me and you threw me away! Am I over reacting? Yes! Yes I am! Now ask me if I care!"

"Candace, I'm sorry, okay? What else do you want me to say?"

"Start with why you're here." Jeremy sighed.

"I… I missed you, Candace. Ever since that day I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. And I've never stopped regretting the day I hurt you and I never will." Candace knew that Jeremy was being sincere as he spoke. And his words really did touch her heart deeply.

She couldn't deny her feelings. She still loved that blonde bastard even after all these years. She wanted to throw her arms around him, kiss him and forget everything that had happened.

But then _those_ feelings came up. Those same damned feelings that always seemed to show up whenever she was even close to being happy. The feelings of guilt, shame and regret over the same memory that she had somehow forgotten.

And because she could not remember the memory that caused her such pain, she became angry and annoyed.

Which why instead of forgiving him like she wanted, she did this;

"How sweet." She said. "But like I said earlier; you're ten years too late!"

Drew really didn't want to interrupt this. This was the most fun he had since he was fifteen, but Kandi had a show to put on.

"Kandi! You're break's almost up!" Candance ignored him though.

"I am glad you showed up though because it gives me the chance to break up with for once!" as she said this, the music started to play in the back ground. "See ya, Jeremy!"

**This is me Breaking up with you**- Ke$ha (okay, I'm cheating here, but Ashley and Kesha kinda sound alike.)

When the song was done and over with, Candace ran to her room backstage and locked the door.

She did it again. She had lashed out at someone she really cared for and pushed him out of her life forever and she didn't even know why. She slid down the wall and began to hum to herself, in hopes of easing her broken heart. When that didn't work she walked over to her makeup desk and slammed her head on it. She hated herself. She absolutely hated herself. Why was she so angry all the time? Why did she feel the need to toss away everything she loved and isolate herself?

'_It's penitence.'_ A voice at the back of her mind said.

'_Penitence for what?'_ she silently snapped. _'What did I do? Why can't I remember? Why? Why? WHY?'_

She stood up and slammed her fist into her mirror.

"Why can't I remember?" she muttered before sliding back into her seat.

This had to be the fourth worst day of her whole life. Honestly, could it get worst?

*8*

That my dear, will be answered in the next chapter. I feel so bad for Jeremy in this Chapter! Originally, I wanted to make vids for those song, but I ran out of time and energy. Oh well.

I bet that with each chapter, you keep expecting answers, but keep getting more questions, don't ya?

Anyway, you'll want to review because in the next chapter, Phineas and Ferb meet Candace after all these years.

Profile:

Buford Van Stomm

Age: 21

DOB: October 5

Occupation: part time worker/ full time moocher

Skills: strength of five and half men and can speak perfect French

Other: Buford graduated high school at his friends' urging, but refused to go to college. At one of his part time jobs he the Flawless Girl model, Catharine Idunno. She fell for him and spoils him like a child. Why she likes _him_ is unknown.


	9. Chapter 9

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all it's characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Maya Serena- with all due respect, I think you've have a piece of an idea of what she can't remember. We're not even half way through this story yet! But thanks for reviewing!

RoyallyScrewedOver- Well, keep reading and you'll find out!

8*8*8

Amanda sneezed slightly as the group walked into the rain.

"Brr! It's so cold!" Amanda whined as she shivered in her thick, violet coat. Heinz seemed to agree as his knees began to quake.

"I'm with the small fry here!" he sneezed. "I say we forget this whole thing and get out of here!" He let out a sudden cry as Amanda kicked him.

"I'm not a small fry!"

"Amanda!" Phineas scolded as he pulled her away from the man. Ferb had to hide a laugh. Baljeet, pulled his coat closer as he spoke into his recorder.

"Day 2; after a terrible ride on the world train, we have finally arrived in Venice. Which to be honest makes me wish we were back on the train. I mean it's dark, cold, and you can just smell the pollution in the air. Seriously! It almost smells as bad as Buford." Buford frowned before swiping the recorder.

"Gimmie that!"

"Ah! Buford!" Baljeet let out a cry just as he tossed it into one of the canals. He glared at Buford, who snickered, before pulling out another tape recorder.

"Tape recorder number 2; Buford's being his usual self and…" Everyone sighed as they started to ignore him.

"C'mon, dad!" Vanessa said as she pulled her dad up. "We came all this way we might as well see this through."

"Um, does anyone know what we're looking for?" Isabella asked. She twirled her pink umbrella nervously as she looked around the dark city. And with good reason too.

Venice was once known as one of the most fantastic cities in the world, until the disaster hit. Now it was a cease pool for crime and had the most polluted water in the world.

"The Liar." Vanessa answered. "That's what Drew named his club ironically enough."

"Any idea where that is?" Phineas asked.

"Nope." He sighed.

"I guess we'll have to ask someone."

"Oh, yeah! Because these are really the type of people who you want to ask for directions!" Buford said sarcastically as he motioned to a homeless person. The population of Venice had dramatically been cut down to criminals, or homeless people. Phineas frowned at his friend.

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah, we go to Rome, meet up with Cathie, visit a spa and forget we ever came here." Of course Phineas ignored Buford and walked up to a man who was trying to warm himself.

"Um, excuse me." The whipped towards him, a wild look in his eye.

"Yes?!" the man snapped. "What you want?!"

"Um, well you see, we're new around here and-"

"No shit!" the man scoffed as he looked the strangers over. "You fit right in. Now what you want?"

Phineas became really nervous now. This man could obvious be dangerous if he wanted to, and Phineas was never any good in confrontations. Not unless he absolutely had to anyway. Knowing this, Ferb stepped forward.

"We're looking for a club known as 'The Liar.' Know where it is?" he asked. The homeless man tried to stare Ferb down, but he kept his ground.

"Yeah. What it worth?" the man finally said. Ferb looked over his shoulder at the others before digging in his pocket and pulling out three twenties. The man reached for them, but Ferb pulled them back.

"The Liar." He repeated. The man glared, but replied,

"Go down that way. Go pass old park and go left. There, go pass old hotel till you reach cross roads. Turn right and you find yourself there."

"Got it!" Isabella said as she wrote down the directions. Satisfied with the answer, Ferb handed the man the money and the group walked away.

"Ready?" Phineas asked the group as they started on their way.

As they walked, they could not help but feel sorry for the people they passed. It seemed as if no one had a home and worst of all, most of them were kids who glared at the adults like wounded dogs.

"This is horrible," Isabella said. "Hasn't anyone tried to help these people?"

"It's been difficult for anyone to get help since the disaster." Vanessa answered. "Venice is just lucky that it wasn't completely washed out by the flood. And we should be glad we live in America, or we might be living like these people."

Phineas had to force himself to look at the ground. He hated to see so many people suffering, but what could he do?

Finally Phineas and the gang managed to find The Liar and they had to say, they weren't impressed. It looked like every other run down building except it had a silver plac that read, 'The Liar.'

"This is the place?" Heinz said with a scoff. "Ha! Drew really downgraded! Then again it's not much of a surprise since he doesn't have his dear old daddy to support him anymore." Phineas ignored him as he pushed the call button.

"Um hello?" he said. A robotic voice replied.

"_Please submit access card." _It said.

"Access card?" Phineas repeated.

"_Please submit access card."_ The voice repeated. Phineas looked at Baljeet as he stepped forward.

"Hmm! Looks like you need a card to get in." he explained as he pointed at the panel.

"But we don't have any access cards!"

"Then it looks like we can't get in."

Ferb clenched his fists. They couldn't give up now! Not when they were so close! Not after they had come all this way. Not when they were so close!

"Maybe there's a back way or something." Buford suggested. Vanessa scowled as she thought for a moment.

"Drew's too smart for that. His mom, when she was around, always taught him how to cover the all bases." She explained. "And if there was a back way, it would be too dangerous for us to go in."

"How dangerous can it be?"

"Let's just say that you'd only be half the man you are now. Depending which part you keep." Buford gulped and Vanessa sighed.

This was one of the many times she wished Drew's mom wasn't an evil villainess. Maybe if she had been normal, Drew would have been easier to find in the first place.

"Well, we can't get in!" Heinz said. "Time to go home!" He wanted to get his little girl out of this dark city and fast! Not to mention, he was starting to get nervous as well.

Amanda looked up sadly at her uncle Phineas.

"But we came all this way," she said as her voice cracked. "We're so close!" Isabella bent down to comfort her. Heinz watched them for a moment before he sighed.

"Outta the way!" He pushed forward and pressed the call button. "Look! You tell that brat that this is Heinz Doofenshmirtz, his seventh, eighth, ninth, and tenth step father!" The call box beeped.

"_Name recognized."_ It said. Heinz was proud of himself until a small section of the wall opened and a small robot came out. He blinked at it in confusion.

"Aw, look! It's so adorable-!" he was cut off as the robot started to shoot lasers at him. Screaming for his life, Heinz began to run back and forth as it chased him. The others watched him before deciding to ignore him.

"Well, that didn't work." Vanessa sighed. Great! Now what were they going to do?

"Um, hey?" Vanessa looked up and blinked when she saw Monty.

"Monty?"

"Who?" everyone else asked. They stared at him before Vanessa turned to explain.

"Everybody, this Monty Monogram. He's and old friend of mine."

"Just a friend?" Ferb muttered, earning a glare from her. Monty, choosing to ignore that, waved in a friendly matter.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you." Then he heard a scream in the background and noticed Heinz running form a tiny robot. "Um, is he okay?"

"Oh, he's fine!" Vanessa assured him. "Dad just made a new friend."

"Friend nothing! YAHH!"

Phineas frowned slightly at the new man.

"Wait… Haven't we met before?" Monty rubbed the back of his head, thinking for a moment.

"Um, yeah. I used to work with your sister at a part time job before she…" Monty decided to quickly change the subject. "What are you all doing in Venice?" Like he didn't know.

"We could ask you the same thing." Ferb said before Phineas or Isabella could say anything. Monty shrugged.

"I'm looking for someone."

"Who?"

"Just… someone I need to find, no matter what." He trailed off after that and Ferb didn't push, knowing exactly how he felt. "So how about you?"

"We're looking for my sister," Phineas replied. "We think someone in here might know where she is, but we can't get in." Monty looked passed them at a trashcan where Perry poked out when no one was looking. He gave Monty the okay and he nodded.

"Well, maybe these can help."

"You got passes!" Phineas said happily, his face lighting up in the dark rain. "But how?"

"Um, a friend helped me." Monty replied, thinking of Carl.

"Awesome! But are you sure it's okay?"

"It's fine." Monty promised. "I hope these help you."

"But there's only two," Isabella pointed out. Phineas sadden. That meant only two could go in. He looked at his brother. Ferb slumped his shoulders before grabbing the passes and handing them to the red head.

"You go."

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked. No else ever realized it, but out of the two brothers, Ferb was actually closest to their sister. No one ever saw this though because the two were very quiet about their relationship, but Phineas remembered how the two would stay up till two in the morning playing video games, or watching bad movies and criticizing them. It was actually because of that Ferb was inspired to go into filming.

Ferb nodded.

"Take Amanda to meet her parents. Then see if you can get us in." Phineas looked into his brother's eyes then nodded.

"Okay! Thanks Ferb."

"Here." Phineas turned and jumped slightly when he saw Vanessa handing him a gun.

"Va-Vanessa!"

"Don't worry! I have a spare."

"Not that! But-!" Vanessa cut him off.

"Look," she said. "You don't know what's in there. And let's not forget that little incident in Danville. You should be prepared for the worst."

"Yeah, but…" Ferb nudged him, urging him to take it.

"C'mon!" Amanda whined. "I'm freezing!" Phineas sighed in defeat.

"Okay," he said as he pocketed it. "Let's go." He inputted the access cards and he and Amanda entered the club.

*8*

Once they were inside, Phineas' jaw dropped. Outside, this place looked like nothing, but inside Phineas felt as if he were in a fancy million dollar lounge with colorful spot lights everywhere.

"Unca Phineas!" Amanda exclaimed happily as she grabbed her uncle's jacket and tugged at it. "Look!" Phineas looked to where the child was pointing and gasped in surprise.

"No. Way!"

*8*

At the bar, Jeremy was sitting with Drew at the bar.

"Hey, cheer up." Drew said monotonously to him. "At least she didn't shoot ya."

"Wish she did." Jeremy muttered into the counter top.

"Go see her again. I'm sure she'll grant your wish." Drew scowled at his cell phone. There times he loved technology, and then there were times he absolutely hated the crap. He admitted it, he wasn't as adapted to technology as his mother and uncle/stepfather was. He knew enough to get by, but for the more advanced stuff, he hired someone.

"She really hates me." Jeremy said mournfully.

"Appears so." The blond gave the red head a slight glare, but sighed.

"What should I do now?" he asked.

"Whatever you want." Drew said unhelpfully. "Fair warning though, Candy's drunk and she has three guns, if not more, hidden in her room, so be prepared if you go to the back. PS, it would be a good idea if you wore a cup because I think she might be PMSing." Jeremy pushed himself up slightly.

"Maybe I should just go."

"If you want, go ahead." The red head pounded his cell on the table then smirked when it finally worked.

"Do you have to _enjoy_ this so much?!"

"No, but I oh so do." He glanced up and saw the other man glaring at him. "What? You know I'm a horrible person. But if it makes you feel better, it's not your pain I'm enjoying, but Candace's. I love seeing her heart broken."

"I don't get it. If you two hate each other so much, why are you two together?" Jeremy asked with a scowl.

"I needed a fall guy in case everything goes wrong and Candy's easy to manipulate." Drew answered honestly. "Plus, we're _not_ together! We never have been and never will."

"Drew? _Jeremy_?" the men heard a familiar voice say. They both turned and their eyes widen in surprise.

"Phineas?!" Jeremy gasped. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

It had been years since Jeremy and Phineas had seen each other and with good reason. After the breakup between him and his sister they weren't on the best of terms. They weren't on bad terms per say, but it was very awkward whenever they were together.

Drew meanwhile, didn't even cast a glance at the college student for his attention was on the child who was looking up at him with cocky eyes that hid any other emotion.

"Hi, daddy!" she said cheerfully. Drew looked at her, at his glass of wine, then back at her before tossing the glass over his shoulder, startling his pet that was resting there and the Raven took off into the ceiling..

"Charlie! Get me the bottle of moonshine! No, don't bother with a glass; just get me the fucking bottle!"

*8*

Sorry I had to stop it here, but this chapter was running too long.

Well, Phineas finally found Drew and in the next chapter he'll finally meet Candace after ten years. Hopefully it won't be as bad as the meeting between her and Jeremy.

As for Candace and Ferb relation, I imagine that two are actually very close but no one really realizes this because they do quiet activities like watch tv together or play video games.

Profile:

Candace Flynn

Age: 26

DOB: July 11

Occupation: Singer at a club

Skills: singing, high endurance, martial arts, and super strength (at times)

Other: Since the disaster, Candace has been haunted by extreme feelings of guilt and grief and she does not know why. Because of this she is extremely depressed and will lash out at anyone almost anything. She ran away from her old life in hopes of isolating herself and for the most part, she's succeeded until now.


	10. Chapter 10

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all it's characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

8*8*8

There were no words to explain that moment between the men and thee little girl when all their eyes met.

"Hi, daddy!" Amanda said cheerfully. Drew looked at her, at his glass of wine, then back at her before tossing the glass over his shoulder.

"Charlie! Get me the bottle of moonshine! No, don't bother with a glass, just get me the fucking bottle!"

"_D-Daddy?!"_ Jeremy said in surprise as he turned towards the man next to him. It was easy to see who child's mother was just by looking at her, but the father was surprising.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not your daddy, Jeremy." Drew muttered as Charlie handed him the bottle of moon shine. "You are two years _older_ than me."

"Drew!"

"Alright!" Drew threw his hands in the air as he stood. "So we were together for twelve hours! If make you feel better all we did was have sex the whole time." He glanced at Phineas as he passed.

"Candy's in the back, last door on the right." He told him. "Warning though; she keeps three guns in her room." He was about leave when Amanda called him out.

"Hey!" she yelled at him. "That's _it_?! You see the daughter you gave up six years ago and you don't even say two words?!" He looked back at her with what seemed to be a bored stare.

"'Go away.'" He said. "There! I even threw in nine more for ya." Amanda counted on her fingers to see if he was right. He tried to walk away, but she didn't travel this far for nothing.

"Hey! Get back here! I've some words for ya!" she snapped as she pushed through the crowd.

"Leave them outside and I'll pick them up tomorrow and toss 'em in the trash!" he said back.

"Amanda!" Phineas made to follow them, but stopped.

Candace was in the back. He was just a few steps away from his sister! And it wasn't like Drew would hurt the kid, right? After all she was his flesh and blood, not to mention this was a public place. He knew that he was being irresponsible, but his sister was so close!

'_I'm sure Amanda will be fine,'_ he reasoned with himself. _'Besides, seeing me and Amanda at the same time might be too much of a shock. Especially if she already saw…'_

He made to go to the back, but Jeremy stopped him.

"Phineas," he said. Phineas gave him a half glare. Why was he stopping him when he so close? Didn't he realize that Phineas had been searching for his sister for _ten years_?

Jeremy seemed to rethink what he wanted to say and sighed.

"Just… be careful. Candace isn't the way you remember her." He said as he stood. Phineas watched him for a moment, wondering what he meant, then turned.

*8*

As he walked to the back he could feel his heart pumping as the adrenal rushed through his veins. At first he walked slowly, but with each step he quickened his pace until he was running. Then he stopped in front of a door that was labeled, "Kandi Rok."

This was it.

After all these years of searching and hoping, this was it.

Taking a deep nervous breath, he reached his hand out towards the door knob and noticed that it was shaking. How could he be this nervous? Sure, it had been ten years, but Candace was still Candace, right?

"_Candace isn't the way you remember her."_

That was impossible. No matter what happened, or how much time had passed, Candace would always be the same.

Or so Phineas thought.

He closed his eyes and grabbed the door knob, not knowing that when he opened that door, his life would change forever.

*8*

Ferb shifted uncomfortably as he sat against the wall in the rain. What was taking Phineas so long?

In front of him, the tiny robot was still chasing Doofenshmirtz back and forth while he ran comedicly, screaming like a maniac. Baljeet and Buford went to help him while Vanessa stood in an alley way with Monty smoking a cigarette. They were talking about something, but Ferb didn't care to listen. To be honest, during this whole trip he had it his personal mission _not_ to think about her too long, least he start experiencing old feelings again.

Instead, he focused on Heinz and the robot.

Usually, he would have been amused to watch this scene, especially when Buford tried to tackle the robot in an attempt to stop it. The robot was more durable than that however and spun wildly until it threw him into one or the canals.

"Yuck!" he exclaimed. "Even I have my limit when it comes to filth!" Then Buford saw a dismembered head float past him. He immediately jumped out and landed in Baljeet's arms. Baljeet struggled to hold him, but his knees eventually gave way and both fell on to the wet cement.

Ferb turned his attention to the sky and watched the lighting flash. Unlike his brother, Ferb liked the rain. It was peaceful in a way to him and he always felt as if it was washing his problems away little, by little. Right now though, he felt as if it would take a typhoon to wash his worries away.

He pulled out the Cd of Candace and touched the cover.

He wasn't naïve like his brother. He knew time could change a person completely, and ten years was a long time. He hadn't even seen her and he knew that Candace was different. Hell, she had changed before she left.

The Candace he knew wouldn't have run away because of a small fight. She wouldn't have had a kid and just give it up. Most of all, she wouldn't have let her family worry for ten years, wondering if she was dead or alive.

But this Candace did. Not only did she leave them, but she forgot about them and made a new life without them.

That hurt Ferb more than anything. That was why he didn't go in. He couldn't. And what if Candace didn't want to see them? What then?

"Hey." He glanced up and saw Isabella holding an umbrella over him. "You okay?"

Isabella mentally kicked herself. Of course he wasn't alright. When he didn't reply, she slid down and sat next to him. There she started to watch the rain fall into the puddles. All sorts of questions began to spring into her head.

What would happen after today? Would things go back to the way they were, or would everything change?

'_Brr!'_ Isabella shivered as she hugged herself. _'It sure is cold tonight.' _

Suddenly a warm arm wrapped herself around her. Blushing slightly she glanced up as Ferb leaned his head against hers. Whether he did this to warm her, or for some sort of comfort she didn't know. But she didn't push him away ether. Despite herself Isabella found herself cuddling into his warm chest as something else began to stir inside hers.

*8*

Back inside the club, Amanda was staring at her long lost father. He wasn't as scary as he looked online, but he wasn't exactly being pleasant.

"Aren't gonna ask me anything?" she asked. Drew finished his drink before answering.

"Just two; Why are you here and how did you get here?" he asked.

"Unca Phineas and Ferb brought me with Auntie Vanessa."

"_Vanessa_? Oh, god! She's here too?" Drew hit his head on the table. "Dammit! Mom must have told her! Well, it's nice to know she actually reads my post cards once in a while." Amanda nudged his head.

"Get up! I still gots questions!"

"What?!" he snapped as he looked up. "What could you possibly want?"

"I wanna know why you dumped me!" she snapped back, getting straight to the point.

"'Dumped?' What? Did we date?"

"Eww! That sick, even as a joke!"

"Good! Means I'm getting drunk." Drew glanced at the child and sighed. God, when she was scowling at him with her arms were crossed, it was hard to tell who she looked more like; Candace or him.

"You wanna know why we 'dumped' you? Fine! I'll tell you," he straightened himself up and looked her square in the eye. "We got rid of you because we're selfish A-holes who can't even take of ourselves." He tossed the bottle away, and motioned to Charlie to toss him another.

"Then why did you have me!?" Amanda yelled. Anywhere else, the customers would be staring at the two, however here this kind of situation was normal. Hell, they've had worst.

"Because Candace believed that aborting you would be the same as murder, and she didn't want any more blood on her hands!" Drew clutched his hair.

Dammit! In all his years of learning to lie, cheat, and manipulate like his father, but he never learned how to act in this situation. He didn't know how to deal with this! All Drew did know was that he shouldn't lie. Not about this. Not to his…

He knew the kid deserved the truth, but the look she had on her face told him that he was doing this all wrong. So what in the world was the right way? Was there even a right way?

Drew played with the bottle in his hand as his pet raven swooped down and landed on his shoulder. It rubbed against his cheek as if to comfort him and give him strength.

"Look…" he said. "You probably came hoping to get a family and find yourself, or whatever. But we, especially your mother, don't even know ourselves." Amanda scoffed.

"Forget that stuff! I just want my money!" she said as she held out her hand. "You owe me six years' worth of child support!"

"Sorry brat, but because you were given up for a closed adoption, I don't owe you squat." Drew said immediately on instinct. Was it wrong that he was glad that he was happy the kid didn't look heartbroken like any other child would? "Nice try though."

*8*

In the back, Phineas took a deep breath.

'_Here it goes.'_ He thought. He opened the door and just barely managed to side step a bullet that came his way.

"Whoa!" In his shock he fell back on to the hallway floor.

"I don't want to hear it anymore!" a familiar voice yelled.

"Candace?!" Phineas gasped. Complete and utter silence fell between the two as their eyes met.

"Ca…Candace?" Phineas said slowly as tears began to fill his eyes. Time had defiantly changed Candace over the string of ten years. She looked like completely different person.

Candace blinked as her tried to process who the boy in front of her was.

No, not boy. _Man._

Ten years ago the person in front of her was boy, but now he was a twenty one year old man, with the same baby face. Slowly, her mind finally worked itself around the alcohol and she gripped her door as she recognized him. Her eyes widen and she went stiff.

This was not happening. She was drunk. Her mind was busted from all the alcohol she drank and now she was having hallucinations. That had to be it. There was no way that after all these years he would be here on the same day as Jeremy was.

Not unless…

"DREW!" Candace clutched her fists and ran past Phineas, determined not to look at him.

"Candace!" Phineas scrambled up as quickly as he could.

'_Where is she going?'_

Candace stomped down the hallway until she came to the bar.

"Drew!" she yelled as she searched around for him. "First Jeremy, now this?! This isn't funny!"

"Well, it **was**!" Drew yelled back. Following his voice she tore through the crow, throwing aside any unfortunate soul that got in her way.

"Candace!" Phineas yelled as he followed her. He didn't get it. Why was she acting this way? Why wouldn't she look at him?

Candace ignored him and continued on her rampage.

"I'll kill you this time, I swear!" she cried. "For gods' sake! Both in one day?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"If you think that's bad, then don't come over here!" Candace scowled until she finally saw him. There, she saw what he meant.

"Told ya." Drew said as he took a swing from his bottle. Sitting across from him was a six year old little girl with big round eyes just like hers.

"Hiya!" she waved as she kicked her feet. Candace felt as if the whole world had picked itself up and jumped on her back. First Jeremy, then Phineas, now this?

"Candace!" Phineas panted when he finally caught up to her. She looked between him and Amanda.

She couldn't take it. She just couldn't.

"I… I…" she gapped. "Shit!" Without another word she turned and ran for the back door.

"Wait!" Phineas yelled as he followed.

*8*

_**IMPORTANT! READ!**_

_Alright people, here's the deal; I have too many projects to work on and I need to cut down on some projects. So if you like this story, you need to tell me so I can continue. If you don't, then I'm going to move on to the next story._

_Is this an ultimatum? Perhaps. But I have more than I can keep up with, and even more that I want to do and if no one cares what happens in this story, I would like to try and save this idea by turning it into an original. I'll of course finish posting what I have, but after that I'll have to move on._

_So, if you like, review. If not don't._

_*8*_

_Profile:_

_Heinz Doofenshmirtz_

_Age: over 50(?)_

_DOB: June 24 (correct me if I'm wrong, please!)_

_Occupation: Evil scientist_

_Skills: advanced in technology and speaking Spanish_

_Other: Heinz is as bent as ever on taking over the Tristate area and as such his battle with Perry the Platypus is unending. He remarried Drew's mother who also happened to be his brother's ex-wife. This also makes him Drew's seventh stepfather. (Small world.) While Heinz and Laura have an off and on again relationship at the end of the day they always end up back together._

_Even though she is an adult now, Heinz still over protects Vanessa much to her annoyance._


	11. Chapter 11

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all it's characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

Okay, I'll continue this folks! But you're going to have to be patient since I have a lot of college work. With that said, enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are what gives me the strength to write after a long day at school.

To those who reviewed:

**A:** Thank you!

**Guest 1&2:** I will and thank you!

**EmeraldEyedJedi:** I will! And I'll try to update faster in the future.

**Weirdawesomechick:** I am! Thanks for reviewing!

**SD:** Thank you so much for your support! I'm sorry that you have to wait so long for them.

**HyperForce:** I'll try! ^_^

8*8*8

"I… I…" Candace gapped. "Shit!" Without another word she turned and ran for the back door.

"Wait!" Phineas yelled as he followed.

Amanda looked sadly at her shoes.

"I guess no one's glad to see me." Drew struggled to find the right words. He knew exactly how she felt,, but truth be told he didn't know what to say. Hell, he was willing to bet that an emotionally stable person wouldn't know what to say at a time like this.

"It's not… look," He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of what to say. "Your… We… I… Sigh! You wanna drink?"

"Nah, I figure I should wait until I'm sixteen before I become a worthless drunk." The kid shrugged. "If ya really want to make me feel better, hand over the cash so I can buy my own house and not be tossed around anymore."

"What? Your foster family's that bad?" Drew inquired.

"They're non-existent."

"Then join a gang. After all, they say it's the best way to live!" Amanda folded her arms and turned up her nose.

"Best way to die you mean!" she scoffed. "Besides, I work for no one!"

Drew smirked despite himself.

'_Well, well!'_ he thought. _'I guess she did inherit something from me.'_

*8*

Candace ran out the back as fast as she could. She just wanted to be alone and forget everything and everyone. Sadly, because of the boy following her, that wasn't going to happen.

"Candace wait!" Phineas finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist. "Just talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk!" Candace snapped without looking at him.

"Candace!" he exclaimed. "It's me! Phineas! Your brother!"

"I know who you are!" Candace ripped her arm away as she glared at herself in the reflection of a puddle. "How could I forget? It's Phineas Flynn! The boy who can do anything!" She threw her hands in the air as she started to walk away. She wanted to go away before she said anymore. She wanted to get away before she hurt him, like Jeremy.

"Why are you acting like this?!" He asked, frowning.

"Like what?! Like I'm drunk? Upset? Because right now I'm both!" Candace scowled to herself as he pulled her black sequence jacket around her. The rain was bitterly cold and hard as it fell, and sadly for her, she was wearing a short black skirt, which was already soaked through and her usually curled hair was flat.

"Why are you here?!" she yelled back. "And why now?!"

"Candace, I've been looking for you for ten years now!" Phineas explained. "We all have!" He frowned when Candace threw her head back and laughed.

"Ha! That's a laugh!" she said. She grabbed the bar of a bridge as she swayed slightly due to the effects of the alcohol.

"What do you mean? Candace, do you have any idea how worried we all were about you?" the man pressed.

"Oh, please!" Candace stared into the muddy water of the canals as the rain filled it. "None of you could have cared less about me."

"That's not true! We did everything we could to find you!"

"Bullshit!" the singer yelled as she whipped around to glare at him. "You built a portal to mars, a space ship, a haunted house, and bunch of other crap! Do you really expect me to believe that you couldn't find me just because I changed my flippin' hair style?! Do you actually expect me to believe that?!"

There was such venom in her gaze and voice that Phineas had to take a step back. He had never seen anyone look like this, ever. If he would have to describe her, he would say that looked like a wounded animal, ready to strike at any moment.

In all the years he had been searching for her, he never thought he would see her like this. So… broken and angry.

She continued, but Phineas wished she would stop.

"Just… Just come off it!" she said through gritted teeth as she looked away. She clutched the bar as she fought to hold back her tears. "We both know that if you were _really_ looking for me, it wouldn't have taken ten frickin' years!"

He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, but how could he? After all the impossible things he'd done, how could he actually say that he did everything he could and still couldn't find her?

He didn't realize it, but he had started crying and now tears were trailing down his face. Candace saw this and it was like a knife to her heart. However, she didn't care right now. She just wanted him to go away. To leave her like everyone else had.

"Look! As far as I'm concerned, you and Ferb, and everyone else abandoned me ten years ago! So whatever you came here to say or do, just forget it!" she yelled. "_I don't need you!"_

That was the moment Phineas felt his heart shatter. The world seemed to go dark as Candace turned away. He didn't call her, or even make an attempt to go after her. How could he?

He felt his whole body go numb, though he didn't know if it was from the cold of the rain, or pain that his heart was emitting. He stared at the puddles on the cement.

It really was over, wasn't it?

At last his body broke down and Phineas fell to his knees, crying.

*8*

Perry watched the scene with a broken heart as his owner fell to the ground. He hadn't seen Candace that upset in a long time. And it was all_ his_ fault. But he was going to fix this. He had to. The only question was how?

He watched Candace run off and became torn. He didn't want to leave Phineas alone in a city of thugs, but at the same time if he lost Candace now, he might never be able to find her again. Finally, Perry decided that Phineas was close enough to run back to the club if he got into trouble and followed the young woman, determined to bring her back home and fix everything.

*8*

Candace ran and ran until her ankles startled to kill her. She decided that it would probably be a good idea to remove her heels before she sprained her ankle. She slid down to the ground and sat in the water. There tears of frustration began drip down from her eyes as she peeled off her heels. If she felt bad before, then right now she was downright miserable. She pulled her white legs to her face.

She absolutely hated herself right now. She just wished she would just disappear forever.

"_You look lost."_

Candace gasped slightly as she looked up at the bench next to her, but saw no one. Her shoulders slumped as her face sadden.

"You could say that," she found herself whispering. She grabbed the edge of the bench and she pulled herself up on to it.

"_What are you looking for?"_ the voice inside her head asked. Usually Candace would be worried that she was actually talking to the voices inside her head, but after today, she figured that going crazy would be a relief.

"I don't even know anymore." She muttered. Her hair covered her face as she leaned forward. The voice in her head chuckled.

"_Lose something?"_ it asked. Candace let out a hollow laugh.

"Try everything." She said. "I've lost everything and destroyed what little was left."

"_Well, usually when something is lost, there's always someone looking for it."_ The voice was clearer than ever this time so Candace looked up and gasped. Sitting next to her was the image of a man wearing a heavy thick green jacket and tattered blue jeans. _"And whatever is lost is waiting to be found."_

Despite herself, Candace found herself laughing slightly. She didn't know who this person was, but the image seemed gentle and comforting.

"Ha, ha. Even… Even as a hallucination, you don't make sense." She smiled a little as the tears fell down her face. She didn't remember this person in front of her, but she knew him. She knew him very well. "Who… Who are you?"

She stretched out a trembling hand to touch him, but her hand went through him. Slowly she pulled her hand back as she continued to watch the illusion. He stood as he let out a slight chuckle.

"_I see,"_ it said. _"Well, if you decide to change your mind come find me."_ He started to walk away and Candace felt her heart jump.

"Wait!" she yelled. "Please wait! Tell me who you are!" She jumped up and ran after him. "Please! I want to remember! I just wanna know why I feel this way! I wanna know what I did!" Suddenly the man vanished and Candace ran into the railing. Because of the rusted bolts, it broke and Candace fell forward.

*8*

Back at the club, Amanda jumped up.

"Well, I better go track my mom down." She said.

"Sure ya wanna do that, kid?" Drew asked. "If you're still looking for money, she owns nothing."

"Oh, I already figured that. But even though she's a sad excuse for a drunk she's still my favorite singer and I wanna autograph." Drew chuckled despite himself. This kid wasn't as bad as he thought she would be.

"Well, then. I better come with." he said.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because if Candy dies, I'm down one fall guy."

"Meh. True. Okay then! Let's go!" To his surprise the little girl actually grabbed his hand and was tugging him along. He honestly didn't know how to feel about this. The only person whoever really touched him (in a non-violent way) was his mother, and that hardly happened because she was usually in jail or breaking out. It felt… strange. Too strange. Drew took his hand away and stuck it in his pocket.

"Lead the way." He muttered.

*8*

Outside, Isabella was growing a bit impatient and annoyed.

"Aren't you going to help him?" she asked Vanessa as she motioned to Doofenshmirtz who hiding in a trashcan now.

"Nah. He'll be fine." Vanessa assured her. "He gets attacked all the time. Besides, Buford and Baljeet seem to have it under control." Monty chuckled at this.

"AHHHH!" Baljeet yelled as the little robot dragged him across the concrete. Of course Monty would help, it was just that he didn't feel like it. Vanessa shivered and pulled her jacket close.

"Shit! What's taking so long?" she muttered. Just as she said this, the door to the club opened and Amanda came bounding out.

"Hey guys!" she said. Ferb and Isabella both stood up at the sight of her.

"Amanda! W-Where's Phineas?" Isabella asked. It was Drew who replied though.

"Chasing the Drama Queen around Venice," he said as he stepped to the outside. He pulled a hood over his red hair with a disgruntled grunt.

Silence fell between the four until Vanessa broke it by shoving Drew against the wall.

"You!" she snapped. "What have you done this time?!"

"Whatever I want, as usual!" Drew shoved her back. Not enough to make her fall on the ground, but enough to get a little person space. "But what's got you so huffed up?"

"Everything!" she yelled. Vanessa, who was chilled to the bone before, was steaming with anger as she glared at her cousin/step brother. "Do you know how hard it was to find you?!"

"Vanessa, please…" Monty said in an attempt to avoid bloodshed in front of the child. The two Doofenshmirtzs ignored him though.

"Ha! I'm surprised you even noticed I was gone." The man scoffed. He jumped slightly when Heinz ran and hid behind him.

"Call it off! Call it off!" he yelled.

"Sev? You're still alive? Damn!" Drew cursed.

"Drew!"

With a sigh, Drew turned to the robot.

"Sigh! Stand down, 42. You can get him next time."

"Ha!" Heinz said, victoriously until the rest of what Drew said sunk in. "Wait, what?!"

The little robot reluctantly backed into his hole, but its eye glowed darkly as if to say, _"I'll be back!"_

When it was gone Drew pushed Heinz away and straightened his jacket.

"So Sev," he said. "How's mom?"

"Oh, she's wonderful! Her new cell mate is teaching her yoga!" Heinz told him. "That reminds me, she sent you something." He then whacked Drew aside the head.

"Ow!"

"She wanted me to use a pipe, but it got vaporized by your robot."

"Well, at least she's thinking about me." Drew muttered as he rubbed his head. This is where Ferb decided to break in.

"Where's Phineas and Candace?" he demanded. The red head shrugged.

"I dunno. Candy ran out the back when she saw carrot top here and Phinny boy followed her out the back." He answered. "If you want my opinion, they've been shot up and tossed in one of the canals by now."

"Drew!"

"What?! This is smuggler territory! You really think little Phinny's gonna last two minutes alone? That is if Candy hasn't already ripped him apart."

"Wait!" Isabella interrupted with a frown. "What do you mean, 'if Candy hasn't already ripped him apart?'"

"It means that Candy's a bitter, emotionally unstable drunk nowadays with a trigger happy finger." He blinked when he saw everyone giving him a flat look. "Oh like no one was expecting it!"

Ferb didn't even bother trying to talk to him after that. He had to find his family!

"Hey, Ferb! Wait up!" Isabella grabbed Amanda's hand and the two ran after him and were soon followed by Buford and Baljeet.

When it was just the Doofenshmirtzs and Monty, Drew sent his pet to follow Amanda before turning to his cousin and seventh stepfather.

"So! I know why Green head and his crew are here, but I have no idea why you two plus Monobrow Junior are here. Care to explain?" he asked. "And don't bother to say you came because you were worried, I'm smarter than that."

Vanessa decided to get straight to the point.

"I wanna know what the heck you've gotten yourself into this time!" she said in a scolding tone.

"Nothing!" Drew whined. "Well, nothing you should know about."

"Oh really? Then why was I almost killed by a giant robot for your information?!"

"What robot?" Drew and Monty asked at the same time.

"I'm guessing that one!" Heinz pointed up as a large metallic robot descended on them.

*8*

Ooh, cliffy! Don't cha love hanging? XD

Some of you might be thinking that Amanda's handling this a little too well, but those are her father's genes showing. Is it weird that Candace seemed to be going softer on Phineas than she did Jeremy? Oh, well. Please review!

Profile:

Drew Doofenshmirtz

Age: 25

DOB: He's not sure, no one was ever around to celebrate it. (he believes it's sometimes in April though.)

Occupation: Club Owner

Skills: double talking, stealing, lying, gambling, hacking (to a point)

Other: Drew is (as far as he knows) Roger's only child. Because he is an illegitimate child, Roger denies his son's existence in public and usually avoids all contact with him. He does have Melody send Drew a post card once a year around Christmas though, all of which Drew keeps in a shoe box under his bed.

Because his father ignored him and his mother was usually breaking out of jail and getting remarried, Drew spent most his life alone, except for the occasional hookup. He hates Candace yet feels an odd connection with her that he can't seem to discard. This may be because even though they despise one another she's the only one who bothers to stay close to him.


	12. Chapter 12

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all its characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

Star's Dreams- You don't know the half of it yet.

Milli1515- You want the what? Well, thanks for reviewing!

8*8*8

Candace was in such a deep state of shock and confusion that she didn't even let out a cry as she fell forward. She didn't even realize that she had fallen until she had hit the water. She finally let out a disgusted cry when she was brought back to reality.

"Ugh! Gross!" She complained. Then she began to silently scold herself for losing it like she did. She didn't think she was so drunk that would start seeing things. She vaguely began to wonder if Phineas and Jeremy were also hallucinations. Then again she wasn't that lucky.

"Well, well, boys! Lookie what I found!" Candace groaned in annoyance and looked up to see about six men in long black rain coats. Their hoods covered their faces, but Candace recognized them to be part of one the gangs that ran rampant in the city from the insignia on their coats.

"Hey! It's Kandi from the Liar!" One of the other men laughed.

"Well! I could use something sweet!" This is when Candace pulled out her gun and shot him in the shoulder.

"Oh, did you pick the wrong day!" she growled menacingly.

*8*

Drew jumped back as the robot landed in front of him with a curse. Was this all a trap or something?! Heinz wasn't smart enough to do something like this however he wouldn't put it past Vanessa, or Monty.

"Bring a buddy, cuz?!" he snapped. He whipped out his gun, but saved the bullets.

"Me?! This thing is after _you_!" Vanessa yelled back as she started to shoot at it. "So stop it!"

"Any idea how?!"

Monty whipped out his own gun and watched the bullets bounce off the creature. Obviously, it was gun proof so he would have to think of another way to stop it. Luckily he was trained in this.

When the robot started to approach Drew, his mind was started to become filled with fogged images though he wasn't sure why. He didn't have time to dwell though for suddenly the tin monster aimed a powerful fist at him that would have crushed him. Drew dodged and then kicked away the robot with a strength that most men his age wouldn't have. This was because when he was fifteen he worked for Heinz and the older man would have him carrying stuff that Norm should've carried.

"Hey, Sev! I ever thank you for treating me like a slave when I was fifteen?"

"You're welcome! Gahh!" The robot then pulled out a blaster and shot the two men as both rolled out of the way. Well, Drew rolled out of the way, Heinz tripped and was then was thrown by the blast into fire that a homeless man was using to keep himself warm. At first, Heinz was screaming in pain because he was on fire, but because the heavy down pour, he was put out in moments. Monty rushed forward.

"Vanessa! Distract him!" he ordered. Vanessa tossed him a suspicious glare as she ran towards a fire escape. She grabbed the ladder and pulled herself up on to the fire scape to gain a high ground on the robotic monster. Her gaze then shifted slightly to her cousin who was edging against a wall.

"Are you planning on running?!" she yelled at him as she shot at the roboman.

"Don't think on it as 'running!' Think of it as 'retreating!'"

"Retreat this!" Vanessa took two shot at Drew before turning back to the robot. She supposed that since the thing was just after Drew she could grab her father and run, but she wanted to know what the heck was going on and besides! She had a person grudge against this thing for what had happened before.

"This this is after _your_ blood, so think of something before it splatters it on your club!" she called to Drew as she shot the robot in the head, which caught its attention.

"Get the secret agent to do something!"

Monty, who had put his gun away, jumped up then he used his acrobatic skills to climb to the top of the robot and cover its "eyes." It lashed around, trying to throw him off and in its thrashing, it grabbed the fire escape and ripped it off the neighboring building before slamming it into the road. Because Vanessa was on it, she was thrown and let out a cry as she splashed on to the concrete.

"Vanessa!" Heinz ran to his daughter as she painfully pushed herself.

"I'm fine!" she said more harshly than she intended. The blood that dripped down her forehead and torso said otherwise though. Heinz gritted his teeth and pulled out his laser.

"You stupid tin can! Take this!" the Doctor shot it and suddenly it vanished. Monty just barely managed to jump off before it did so and ran over to the family.

Vanessa and Drew both blinked in shock.

"Um, what just happened?" Vanessa asked. Monty bent by her side and started to look her over for any broken bones or signs of a concussion.

"Hm? Oh, I just used my awayinator!" Heinz replied with a victorious smirk.

"Why didn't you use that in the first place?!"

"I was hoping it would crush Drew first." Drew glared at him.

"Thanks, Sev." He muttered as he put his gun away. Then he became thoughtful, which made Vanessa curious.

"Care to fill us in on what that thing was and why it was here?" she asked coldly. She forced herself to stand, but the pain made her grit her teeth. Seeing this, Monty grabbed her to help her and Heinz immediately went to her side.

"Obviously, it was a robot." Drew said. He pulled out his touch screen and navigated on it. "If you're looking for specifics, it's a Dragon Corp guard."

"Dragon Corp?" Monty frowned. "The biggest and only current world industrial company?"

"Yup. See?" He showed the agent the touch pad and he frowned at the picture. In it was a tall man with dark eyes and his side was two guard robots.

"How can you be sure it's theirs?" he questioned the red head.

"Because aside from this being their design, who do you think could afford these kind of robots in today's economy?" Monty cast a glance at Heinz. "Point taken."

Vanessa looked at the cell before glaring at Drew.

"You pissed off the most powerful company in the world?!" she snapped.

"You know I'm not that stupid or brave!" he snapped back. "I only work with those I can take advantage of! People like unca-Doofus here!"

"Hey!" Heinz shook his head. "You know what, who cares about that?! Where's the nearest hospital?" Drew raised an eye brow.

"Are you serious? This is Venice! The hospital was taken over by the Goblins."

"The what?" Monty questioned.

"A drug gang."

Vanessa ripped her arm from her father and Monty as she stood stubbornly.

"I'm fine! Look, it's just a few scraps!"

'_And a mild concussion.'_ She silently added. She would never say that out loud however, especially not to her father. Drew seemed to know this a handed her some bandages and some disinfectant that he kept in in pocket.

"Here," he said. "Patch yourself up and _go away_." He turned and began to walk away into the night.

"Hey, where are you going?!" she demanded after him.

"Figure it out." He called back before vanishing.

*8*

Phineas didn't know how long he sat in that spot, but it had to have been a while.

He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't go after Candace. She hated him now and when he thought about it, he didn't blame her. And there was no way he could go back to Ferb and the gang. How he tell Ferb of all people that Candace hated them and never wanted to them again? Just thinking those words broke what was left of his heart.

He turned his solemn gaze to the thick, cloudy, sky. He wished the rain would just wash him and all his pain away. Though if he stayed out here, he would most likely die from the cold and the canals would wash him away when someone threw him in.

So, gathering what little of his strength remained, he stood. Or at least he tried, but he had lost all feeling in his legs, so it stung to even try to move them. Finally, he managed to push himself up and decided to walk around to think and maybe regain some feelings in his limbs.

What was Phineas going to tell Ferb? And what about Amanda? The poor kid had come so far to see her mother only to have her run off without saying a word. She must be heart broken.

He put a hand to his head as it throbbed. This wasn't right. Nothing was how it was supposed to be.

"Oy, Phinny boy." Phineas turned and saw Drew walking towards him. "Where's Candy-bitch?"

Phineas blinked a few times before his brain processed the information.

"I dunno." He replied honestly. Drew let out a sigh as he stomped past him.

"Shit! C'mon! We gotta find her before a robot gets the chance to kill her before me!"

"Huh?!" Phineas was confused, but all his energy returned when he remembered the machine that had attacked him back in Danville. "Wait! Robot? The same one that attacked me and Vanessa?!"

"I doubt it. Sev sent that one to another dimension." Drew explained as the younger man ran up behind him. "But I don't think they're stupid enough to send just one, so there might be others. So don't stand too close to me because I'm not saving your ass if I get shot at again."

"What?!"

"Look, let's just find Candy!" the older man sighed. "I think she did something to get me in trouble with Dragon Corp."

"Dragon Corp?"

"Are you a broken stereo? Yes Dragon Corp! Who else has giant robots?" He went quiet when he remembered his mother and step father had giant robots as well. "Never mind."

"Wh-why would Dragon Corp be after you and Candace?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know! I don't mess with people stronger than me! I know how to survive in this world." Drew snapped. He pushed his went hair back to try and see through the rain, but it was difficult. "Maybe Candace sent a letter of complaint when her hair dryer exploded and it pissed them off." He cast the younger man a sideways glance. "Let me guess; Candy Bear tore into you when you tried to talk?"

Phineas looked away sadly.

"Everything was supposed to have been okay when we found her," he muttered. "Like when we were little kids."

"Too bad we're _adults_ now. Everything's harder and more complicated," Drew said. He reached inside his coat to pull out his cell, which worked as a light so he could see through the rain. "Probably because we're swimming in hormones and crap."

"Aren't we supposed to be past that stage by now?"

"As long as you wanna have sex, you're never gonna get past that stage." Phineas let out a long sigh. He really needed to talk to someone and Drew was the only one there to listen.

"It just so much simpler when we were young. Now everything's harder. Love, relationships, family, school, doing what right. Just. Just living in general seems to be harder now." he admitted.

"Why do you think so many people are offing themselves nowadays?" Phineas decided not to respond to this.

"I just don't know what to do." He continued instead. "I used to always know what to do, but this time the only thing I can do is give up."

"Congratulations! You're fitting in with the crowd nowadays." Phineas glared up at the man.

"Is this your way of being helpful?" he asked.

"No, this is my way of being honest." Drew took a glance at the college student and sighed. Why was everyone coming to him for comfort tonight? Didn't they know that he was emotionally crippled bastard and that he didn't care?

"Look, what do you want from me? Comfort? Advice? Cause I got nether. All I say is grow up already, Phinny boy! We're _not_ kids anymore. That means not everything is gonna turn out okay, dreams are gonna die and bad things are going to happen more than the good things. _If _anything good happens." Phineas frowned. How could his sister sleep with this?

"You got anything nice to say?"

"No, because I don't feel like telling any fairytales. Look, if you want to live with your eyes closed, fine! I'd rather live with my eyes wide open so I can dodge any bullets that come my way."

"Look, things are tough, but not that bad!" Drew could have doubled over laughing.

"What were you saying less than sixty seconds ago? And tell that to all the people who died of starvation. Hell, tell that to these people! Tell that to the _nine year olds_ who had to join a gang and prostitute themselves just to survive! You know what, tell that to Candy bear!" he scoffed. "God, I forgot how naïve you are!"

Before Phineas could say anything back, Drew cursed and ran to the edge of the canal.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"What's wrong?!"

"I think Candace drowned herself!"

"What?!"

Phineas ran to the side, afraid that he would see his sister's dead body. But to his relief he saw nothing.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she ditched her shoes over here and the railings broke. Don't ask me how I know this is Candace's work." Drew answered. Phineas felt his heart race, but tried to think logically.

"This… This doesn't mean anything." He reasoned. "The railings are all rusted and worn. Anyone could have broken it and fell. And Candace could have tossed her heels off because they were hurting her feet."

"Like I said, I know Candy's work."

"How?"

Drew sighed, as he jumped down into the cease pool of waste. He was lucky that the water in this one wasn't too high like others. There, he grabbed the fallen rail.

"Look!" he said as he held it up. "Candace ran forward into it and a piece on her jacket got ripped on it."

"You saw that from up here?"

"No, I told you. I know Candy's work. And I've tried to drown her at least twenty times, give or take." With that Drew dropped the metal railing and started in the direction he thought Candace was. He wasn't really concerned about her, but he wanted to know what she had done to make the strongest company in the world come after him.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Phineas jumped down after him and shivered in disgust and from the sheering cold that shout through him. At this rate, he just knew he was going to catch ammonia. Using all his will power not to throw up, he ran after Drew in hopes of finding his sister.

*8*

Isn't Drew a cheery person? I bet you all just love him? (Then again I'm sure most of you hate him just for being Amanda's father.) Well, please review!

Profile:

Monty Monogram

Age: 28

DOB: December 8

Occupation: Solitary Secret Agent

Skills: martial arts, acrobats

Other: Monty is a Senior Secret Agent and excels in his career, fighting more villains every day. He's been losing his faith in job as most of the criminals he catches never get justice and there's nothing he can do for the people who suffer. He and Vanessa used to date, but he left to focus on his career, something he regrets time to time.


	13. Chapter 13

_Weight of Memories_

**Summary:** When Candace was 16 she ran away from home. 10 years later Phineas has given up all hope of ever finding her until his 6 year old niece appears on his doorstep. Now he must go a journey of a life time to reunite his family and follow the path of fate.

**Disclaimer:** "Phineas and Ferb" belongs to Dan and Swampy along with all it's characters. Some of the inspirations belong to "The Longest Journey," which is owned by Funcom. Everything else is owned by me unless I say otherwise.

**Rating:** **Mature** for language, _implied _sex, and maybe _slightly_ graphic violence later on.

Thanks to all those who reviewed:

star's dreams: Thanks. I'm genuinely surprised someone likes him. He's like his uncle in the fact he gives nick names to everyone.

jlharper07: Yikes! I thought missed something. Ono Thank you so much! I'll fix it when I have time.

Tigerevans: Yes. These are very long. And then there's the occasional loss of interest. But thank you!

Doktor Nauk: I'm glad you like it so much! And yeah, that was a tip of the hat to the creators.

8*8*8

Candace ran down the sewer trying to lose her pursuers. Even though Candace was half drunk, she was very good on her feet subconsciously, despite the fact they were practically numb from the dark cold water she ran through. As she fled, Candace counted her lucky stars that she didn't step on any glass. It was probably the only lucky thing that had happened to her today. She ducked behind a corner of the tunnels and held her breath as she pulled her gun close. She didn't _want_ to kill anyone, but if she had to, she would.

"Did you see which way she went?"

"No! Fuck! It's too dark in here!"

"Shit! That fucking bitch! She couldn't have gone too far!"

"Dammit! When I find that bitch I'm gonna blow her fucking head off!"

Candace heard them leave and let out a sigh relief. At least one damn good thing happened today. She wadded through the dark, cold water as she kept one hand pressed against the wall so she wouldn't get lost.

It was pitch black since Candace didn't have a light, so she let her body subconsciously lead. She hoped it would lead her back to the club so she could drink until every last brain cell was dead. That way she would never have to think about tonight again. Hell, she would never have to think again. And that in its self would be a blessing. When Candace was finally out of the tunnels, she found herself near an old broken down hotel.

She blinked. Had she been here before? She honestly couldn't remember.

"_Heh, heh!"_ She looked forward and her eyes widened when she saw the ghostly form of her younger self push a dumpster near a window.

"_He is sooo busted!"_ she heard her whispered. _"I'll catch him right in the act! And then he's going down! Down! Down!"_

'_Holy shit, I've really lost my mind!' _Candace thought with wide eyes. She shook her head and the vision vanished. _'I gotta get back to the club. Drew's gotta have some moonshine or something hidden under the bar.'_ She started to walk away when she heard a loud crash above her.

*8*

Ferb walked through the streets quickly as he searched for his family. His body was shaking violently from the cold, but he ignored it. He had to find Phineas and Candace, he just had to. Sadly, he didn't know where ether of them were so he just kept running around.

"Ferb!" Isabella called as she and the others followed him. Ferb stopped for a moment and Isabella leaned on her knees as she struggled to catch her breath. "Do.. Haff! Do you even know where we're going?!" Ferb shook his head.

Buford fell on to the concrete and let out a loud breath.

"I can't go on!" he gasped.

"I'm with you!" Baljeet gasped as he fell against the larger man.

"Wimps!" Amanda scolded them. Baljeet ignored her as he pulled out a recorder.

"Day 2; Still in Venice. Well, I believe that the next time we meet we will be in the hospital since Phineas is lost and Ferb is running us around like mad looking for him!" he said. "I'm wet! I'm cold! And I don't like the looks the locals are giving us." He cast is gaze to the shadows where a few people were watching the group. "They never look away!"

Isabella turned away from him and looked up at Ferb.

"Have you tried calling Phineas?" she asked. In response to this, Ferb tossed her his cell before walking away. Isabella looked at it and saw that they were in a no service area.

'_Oh, come on!'_ she thought with a frown. This day was horrible! And it only seemed to be getting worse. She looked over at Amanda, who was shaking like Pinky in her thick rain coat. She walked over to her and held the Umbrella over her.

"Maybe I should take you back to the club." She said.

"Nuh-uh! No way!" Amanda pouted. She stubbornly folded her arms as she stood firm. "I came all this way to find my mommy, so I'm gonna find her!"

"But if you continue like this, you'll get sick!" Isabella pressed.

"So will Unca Ferb!"

"Well, Uncle Ferb is an adult…"

"Doesn't mean he won't get sick!"

"Yes, but he won't get _as_ sick."

"How do you know? He could get sicker!"

"Because he's bigger than you!"

"Exactly! Because he's bigger, he'll naturally get sicker."

"What? No, Amanda! It doesn't work that way!"

"How do you know? Are you a doctor or studying ta become one?"

"Well, no-"

"Ha! Your creditability's blown!" Buford chuckled as Isabella smacked her forehead with a groan.

"She's got a point, Izzy!"

"Shut up!" Ferb ignored them as he kept walking.

He didn't like the idea of Phineas wondering around this place alone. Who knew what dark figures laid in the shadows? He wished he could tell himself that Candace would protect him, but honestly? After the last time he saw her he couldn't even think that.

He walked a few more steps when all the sudden he heard music. Curious, he looked around, but couldn't see anything. He could still hear the strange melody though. Or at least, he assumed it was music. Truthfully, it wasn't any sound that he had ever heard before, but if he had to give the strange tune a title, it would be "music."

Ferb glanced back at his friends. It appeared that they didn't hear the strange, but wonderful tune that echoed inside his mind. He walked in a direction where he thought the music is louder. He wasn't sure why, but he felt drawn to the small tune and need to find where it came from.

Isabella noticed Ferb leaving.

"Ferb? H-Hey!" She and Amanda followed him while Buford stayed on the ground.

"Nuh-uh! I ain't moving!" he groaned. Baljeet rolled his eyes as he tugged at the other man's arms.

"Buford! Come on!" he said.

"No! I don't wanna!"

"Buford, think about this; you're lying on a street in a broken down town that is filled with hungry people, ready to go **cannibalistic** any minute now. Is this _really_ the place you want to take a nap?" Buford thought for a moment.

"Okay, good point. Let's go." He forced himself to stand and ran after the others.

*8*

Phineas shuddered as he moved closer to Drew.

"Any idea where we're going?" he asked. Drew pushed the boy away a few inches to get a little space.

"Not really." He said truthfully. He was using his cell as a light so the two could see in the dark, though in his head he knew this was stupid. If there were any gangs in here, they would be a bull's eye. However he wanted to be able to walk over the corpses.

Phineas sighed. He hated the unending silence that seemed to surround them with the darkness, so he tried to start a conversation.

"So," he said. "Why'd you move to Venice?"

"When you say that, do you mean why did I leave Danville, or why out of all the places in the world I chose this hell hole?"

"Um, both?" Drew sighed as they turned a corner.

"Nobody wanted me in Danville and I used to like it here." He replied easily. "I still do, despite everything."

"Why?"

"Because despite what this place has become, I have good memories here." Drew really wished he could make the kid stop talking, but past experiences had taught him that wasn't possible. "I guess memories, both good and bad can keep anyone prisoner anywhere."

"Yeah." Phineas agreed. Then he asked a question that was burning in the back of his mind since he found out about Amanda. "Drew? Um, what's your _relationship _with Candace?"

"Fall guy, slave, occasional slut." He answered right away.

"Do you have to be so blunt?"

"Would you rather I danced around it and then unnecessarily drag it out?"

"I guess not." Phineas sighed. It was almost impossible to talk to this man. It wasn't that he wasn't willing to talk it was just that he was so direct and never sugar coated it. Phineas supposed he actually admired that a little. "If you're not… _'involved'_ with Candace romantically, why have you two been together all these years?"

"Hell if I know." Even Phineas could read the tone he used. Drew did _not_ want to continue this conversation. Luckily for him they wouldn't get the chance to for just then they heard a loud explosion. They shared a look, one of worry and one of anger, before running off.

*8*

"What the fuck?!"

Candace did a tuck and roll to dodge an attack front a large metallic beast as leaped from the wall to the ground. It was hard to see in the night, but in the lightening she saw a large, robotic dog. She shot at it, but the bullets bounced off like rubber.

'_Fuck!'_ Suddenly she slipped on a discarded bottle and fell back in to the water just as the robotic beast descended on her. It let out a low growl as if prepared for an attack, but suddenly something jumped on its back and distracted it. For a moment, Candace thought she saw the shadow of a platypus, but she didn't have time to dwell on it for just then someone grabbed her hand.

"Come on!"

"Jeremy?!" Candace felt her heart jump ten feet when she saw Jeremy standing next to her, damp from the rain. "What are you doing here?!"

"Later! Right now we have to get out of here!" With that Jeremy tugged on the girl's arm and both managed to dive under the beast and ducked back into the tunnels in hopes of escape.

*8*

Once Candace and Jeremy were out of the way, Perry leaped from the beast and into water. He knew that he the elements and the surrounding area were against him. Also, he wasn't as young as he used to be. He swam after Candace and smirked slightly as the beast clawed at the tunnel entrance, too big to get through.

*8*

Candace allowed herself to be dragged by Jeremy until she felt herself crash into someone.

"Yaah!" Two voices cried as they fell back with a splash.

"Candace? Jeremey?" In the small light that was offered, Candace saw that she had crashed into her little brother. "Where did you come from?" Before she could respond, she was painfully yanked up by her hair and shoved into the wall.

"What did you do?!" Drew demanded.

"Hey! Back off!" Jeremy snapped. He stood defensively between them, but Candance was just as annoyed as the other man and shoved Jeremy aside so she could yell at him.

"Me?! Uh-uh! This is all you, you stupid jack ass!" she snarled. "Why is there a frickin' robot attacking me?!"

"You tell me, bitch!"

"Guys!" Phineas interrupted as he pulled himself from the sickly thick water. "Not now!" The four then noticed the tunnel was a lot brighter suddenly. They only had a moment to see the blast the beast had shot a blast towards them since it could not get in before they were all embraced in a bright white light.

*8*

Ferb closed his eyes slightly as he listened to the strange music, trying to place it. As he listened closer, he thought it sounded like a pan flute, but smoother. Like a whisper in the wind.

"Ferb!" Isabella called as she and the others followed. "Where are you going?" Ferb didn't reply, but kept on his way.

"What's that music?" Amanda panted as she ran. So he wasn't the only one who heard the strange song. That made Ferb feel a little better.

At long last he stopped in front of a gigantic statue where the music became louder. He inspected it closely. It was a statue of a large goose with its wings spread. It was shocking to see the stone animal in such wonderful shape, especially when compared to the rest of the city.

"Wow! Reminds me of chicken," Buford says as he ran up. "That also reminds me; we missed dinner."

"No, you just inhaled it too fast!" Baljeet said as he also ran up. "Second, how talk about food when you're standing in front of such a marvelous sculpture?"

"Simple. I'm hungry!"

"Ugh! You have no appreciation for art!"

"I appreciate it just fine! I mean who wouldn't? The soft, smooth stone texture with small details that one might miss if they don't look closely, the design that symbolizes soaring to new heights. It's beautiful piece of art! I would just appreciate a sandwich more!"

"Ugh! I give up!"

Ferb stepped closer as he looked at the statue. As he touched it, he felt a soft, gentle warm that cut though the coldness of the rain. He looked at the plaque and his eyes widen when he saw who had carved the statue.

"**Elizabeth Fletcher."**

'_Mother?_' He looked above his mother's name and read,

"_The beginning of a journey is not when you take the first step, but when your heart gives you the strength to take that step."_

"Ferb?" Ferb looked up as Isabella stood next to him. "What is it?"

"My… My mother made this."

"Really?!" Ferb saw the shock fill Izzy's bright blue eyes. "Linda?" Ferb shook his head.

"No," he said. "My… My _other_ mother." He said the last part quietly. Isabella gasped slightly when she understood.

"Oh! Oh…" she took a closer look at the stone goose. It looked exactly like something Ferb would have made years ago when they still did large projects. "Wow! She was really talented." Ferb didn't reply to this, but smiled slightly.

"Heeey! Who are you?" Amanda yelled suddenly. The adults all turned to her.

"Huh?" Who are you talking to, Amanda?" Isabella asked.

"That man up there!" Amanda pointed to the head of the goose statue, but when the adults looked, they saw nothing.

"Uhhh, what are we looking at?" Buford asked.

"That man! The only playing the weird instrument!" Isabella frowned.

"Amanda, there's no one there." She told the child.

"Yes there is!" Amanda insisted. "How can you not see him? He sitting right there! And he has goat legs and horns!" She frowned slightly at where she saw the man. "Hey! Are you laughing at me?!"

Ferb blinked at where Amanda told them the goat man was. Even though he didn't see anything, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel anything. Buford leaned over to Baljeet.

"Kid's lost it," he whispered. "It's just like Candace and her zebra!" Amanda frowned before stomping over to him and kicking him in the shin, hard. Buford let out a loud cry of pain as he fell to the ground.

"The only thing I've lost is my patience!" she snapped angrily. "He really is up there!" Isabella bit her lip. She defiantly had to get this kid out of the rain.

*8*

"Vanessa!" Heinz whined for what had to be the fiftieth time that day. "Let's just go already!"

"No!" Vanessa said stubbornly as she marched through the streets looking for her cousin. "I told you! I'm not going anywhere until I find out what the hell is going on here!"

"What's to find? Someone's trying to kill Drew! It's not that strange at all! Hell, I'll bet that everyone reading this wants to kill him! The only strange thing around here is that Screamy girl managed to make a CD!" Heinz pointed at the CD he was carrying before sneezing. "Ugh! I'm going to catch my death of ammonia here!"

"Then go find shelter somewhere!" she snapped behind her. Honestly, she loved her dad, but sometimes he could be annoying as hell. She thought about calling Ferb and meeting up, but there was no reception in the area. Besides, it was most likely that Ferb had changed his number over the years.

Monty sighed. He kept quiet the whole time they argued, but he had to admit he was starting to get annoyed as well with everything. However, he knew better than to get involved with this conversation.

"Vanessa! Please think about this!" Doofenshmirtz pleaded. "This is a gigantic city! They could be anywhere! And it's not as if we're just going to find them!" That was when they heard Buford's cry of pain. Vanessa smirked slightly.

"You were saying?" Monty chuckled before he and Vanessa ran towards the sound, leaving a tired Heinz to pout for a few seconds before he let out a long sigh and ran after her. It wasn't long before they found Ferb and the group in front of the statue.

"Hey!" she called as she ran up to them. Monty cast a glance at Buford, who was folded up on the ground.

"Uh, do we want to know?"

"It's nothing important." Baljeet said flatly with a sigh. Monty shrugged and turned to Isabella.

"Any sign of them?" Isabella shook her head.

"No, and I think Amanda's getting ill."

"Am not! AH-CHOO!" Isabella continued.

"Do you think Drew would let us into his club?" she asked.

"Maybe. If he hadn't run off." The other woman replied.

"Oh, great!"

"Vanessa!" Heinz almost fell over as he ran up. "Whoo! You gotta slow down! I'm not as young as I used to be!" Then he blinked when he saw the statue. "Who's the goat man?"

"Ha! See?" Amanda called triumphantly.

Ferb turned away from the group once again and turned back to the statue. He would have loved to stay and admire his mother's work, but he still had to find Phineas and Candace. He frowned slightly when he saw something shimmering. On the base of the statue he saw a small, golden coin carved into it. Curious, he pulled out a small pocket knife and began to pry it out while the group behind him began to discuss what to do next.

When the coin was out, Ferb was forced back as the statue flapped its wings and came to life.

"What the heck?!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"Yaah! I heard of Art coming to life, but this is ridiculous!" Heinz cried as he and Amanda embraced.

The goose's eyes began to glow brightly before flapping its long, stone wings. From this came a bright gale of light that washed over the shocked group, before spreading through the city.

*8*

Phineas was sure that they were dead until he opened his eyes and saw that there appeared to be some sort of shield around them.

'_What the?'_ Phineas felt a slight shock from his pocket and saw that the rune stone that he had was glowing.

"_Algiz."_ He breathed. He was pulled from his trance when the robot roared, obviously ready to attack again. Before it could however, a bright gust of light surrounded Phineas, Candace, Drew, and Perry who standing in front of his owner protectively.

"What the hell is going on?!" Candace yelled before they all vanished.

*8*

Monty, who had shielded Vanessa, opened his eyes.

"What… What was that?" Vanessa untangled herself and blinked, trying to regain her eye sight.

"Dad?" No reply. "Dad?! Ferb?! Amanda?! DAD!"

But he was gone. They _all_ were gone.

*~End of Chapter*~

Wow, I can't believe it took 13 chapters to get this point. I thought it would ten tops. Oh, well. What's important is that I got here. Anyway, this all was just a prologue to this point. In the following chapters, we will start to get answers. (hopefully.)

Things are really going to get heated up from here!

What will become of heroes? Will answers finally come? Will I learn to write better action scenes? Review to find out!

Notes: I used to the goose for the statue because in animal spiritualism the goose can mean Vigilance, Productive Power, The Call of the Quest, Travels to Legendary Places, Luck, Innocence, Story Telling, Fidelity, and Infinity, all of which applies to this story. It also means Parenthood, Fertility, and the Symbol of 8, but I'm not sure they really apply to this particular story.


	14. note

Hi, this is a note to all my readers;

I'm going to have to take a break for a bit. I just have too much on my plate with college, debts, and the other joys of adulthood. So now, I need to get my life in order.

I want one thing to be clear though; I WILL be finishing this story. I just need time to write out all the chapters and such after I get my life on track. I also want to rewrite a few things and fix a few grammar problems. So, expect a few changes for this story when it's reposted.

I apologize for the inconvenience and hope you understand.


End file.
